Naruto:Alien Shinobi
by TOMOKI THE MONKEY DEMON
Summary: After finding the watch in the forest,Naruto life will change forever. His new adventure begins on his mission at Land of Waves. From there,he'll became stronger,so he can protect his friends and love ones. Naruto/Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Strong. NarutoXEunice,Good Albedo. Discontinue/For adoption
1. Chapter 1

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi."

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 1

„Weird Watch"

 **[Land of Waves. Forest,With Naruto. Night]**

Naruto stood in the dark forest,as he breath in and out. This time for sure,he'll get to the top of the tree. He couldn't let Sasuke finish the training before him. He swing his kunai in his hand,as he dashed at the tree. He send the chakra to his feet and quickly run on the tree. As he past his previous mark,Naruto slice the tree trunk. With that he jump down,but landed on his butt.

"Ouch! That wasn't nice at all."He grunted and look up. His new mark was slightly above the previous one."Damn it! Why is this so hard!"He yelled,as he jump back on his feet.'I can't fail both Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan! I need to get stronger to protect Tazuna family! I can't let Sasuke win! Here we go again!'Before he could run again,he heard a sound coming from above. He saw a shooting star."Woah! A shooting star...I never seen one."His awe was quickly changed into confusion,as the star turn and now was flying toward him."Wait a second! Aaaa!"Naruto screamed,as he jump away just a second before star landed on the ground.

After few second,Naruto get up and walk to a big crater. Blond rose his eyebrow at the sight of a metal pod in the middle of this giant crater. Being a curious and energetic teen,He jump down to get a better look. Suddenly the metal ball open,letting a little stream from it. Naruto eyes winded as the orange light came from it. He saw a watch like thing in the pod. It was mostly black and grey colored with four white tubes connected to the middle of watch. In the middle of the watch a round dial with hourglass shaped design,which was orange colored. More intrested,he reach it with his left hand. Suddenly the watch launch and lock itself on his left wrist. At first Naruto didn't react,because it happend to quickly for him. After a second he look at his fore arm and screamed.

"Get off you stupid watch!"Naruto yelled,as he tried to shake,rip and bite the watch. Nothing seem to work. He decided to use his kunai to break the watch,but soon with the impact the weapon was broken."No! I can't be stuck with this ugly watch! Now Sakura won't date me and the Village will be laughting at me!..."For a good minute,Naruto was sulking and crying anime tears.

With sigh,he had nothing better to do than examine the thing on his wrist. He poke it and nothing. Then he saw a around orange button in front of the watch and decided to press it. A dial rose up and hourglass design changed to diamond shaped one. In the middle of new design a big creature with four arms show up. Blond turn the diar and new creature appeared. He did it a couple of time to the point where there was no new creature. In total there was ten creatures. Naruto stop on the creature which appeared to be a dog like. Blond pressed the dial and new sensation flow through his vains. An orange light cover his entire body,changing and shaping it. The teen was a bit confused and scared as his body was changing.

Once light died,in Naruto place appeared a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements were also somewhat apelike. His teeth were very defined and stick out of his mouth. A brace with the white hourglass design appeared on his left shoulder. Shaking his head from weird sensation,Naruto found out that he could see. But he could smell and hear much better than before. He turn his head to the right and three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck open up. He actually still could see!

Excited he decided to test what this creature could do. He jump on the near tree and hold on to it. He start jumping and swinging to other trees for some time. He felt...natural. And free. Everything;his movement,breathing and whole body. It felt natural. As if he was this creature his whole life. It scare him and make him excited at the same time. Sudden thought stop him from graping the tree,which cause him to land on the ground.

What if he'll stuck like this forever? How He'd return to his team and the village? What would the Village do to him and Jiji could do to him? Lock him somewhere and make experiments on him? He gritted his teeths before slamming his fist on the ground creating a crack. Then he suddenly heard a bip sound coming from his left shoulder and in the flash of blue light,he was Naruto again.

His look at his body and grinned."I'm back! I thought I would be stuck like this forever!"He exclaimed bumping his fist high in the air. Blond glanced at the watch and saw it changed color from orange to blue.'Just hope I didn't broke it...'Blond though,as he tried to active the watch again. It only let out booming out."It's time out then. Well let's get to training again."He said to himself with grin.'I feel that my life will be more intresting from now on.'He added in thought,before running back to his training ground.

 **[Morning]**

Naruto was sleeping soudly,as the sun rose up. After returning to training ground,which took him a couple of minutes the watch changed color again back to orange. Blond knew that he had to finish his training,but the urge to check new creature was too strong. He only changed into two aliens,before restarting his Shinobi training and passing out.

Suddenly he heard a soft voice."You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there."The voice said. Someone was also shaking his body,which cause him to finaly wake up. He get up,wipe his eyes and look toward the source of this voice. He look to his left to see a beautiful woman. He blushed a little.

"Oh,Hi there."Naruto greeted with smile."Did you wake me up? By the way what are you doing here?"He asked,scratching his cheek.

Woman smiled and him and replied."Picking herbs. It's for my...father. He's a sick."At that Naruto gave a sad expression.

"Sorry,I didn't know. Hey let me help you!"Naruto exclaim and right away,he start picking herbs which cause Woman to chuckle. After a while,Naruto gave a tired sigh."Okey I quess that everything."

"Yes,thank you."She thanked with gentle smile."By the way,are you a ninja?"She asked and Blond grinned.

"Do I look like one? Yeah,I am a ninja."He exclaimed happly.

"So why are you doing in here then?"She gave another question.

"Training."He replied as if it was obvious."To become stronger,so people in my village will finaly respect me. I also need to proof something to someone else."

"I see. But...are you doing for someone or for yourself?"She asked and Naruto rose a eyebrow."You know...A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone who they cherish."Naruto eyes winded at the sudden realization. He remember the story about Inari Dad,Kakashi promising to protect them with his life and finaly Iruka who protected him from Mizuki attack. Then he was able to defeat Mizuki wanting to save Iruka. He and Sasuke stop Zabuza from killing their Sensei. She was right.

Naruto glanced at the watch on his wrist and thought. _'With this Watch I should be able to become stronger,so I can protect people close to me...Once I master it and my Ninja skills.'_ He then look at Woman in front of him and gave a small smile."I get it. You're right. Thanks for advice!"Woman smile and pick her herbs.

She look at Naruto final time,before turning away and walking away. Then Woman stop."Oh,by the way I a man."Naruto paled and grab his head.

 _'WHAT?! He's cuter than Sakura-chan!'_ He scream in his thoughts."Why? What an amazing thing...First this weird watch and now a guy looking like a girl."He mumbled to himself,before Sasuke appeared in front of him. The Uchiha smack his head."Ouch! What are you doing?!"He demanded,before quickly hiding the watch. He didn't want Sasuke or anyone for now to know about it.

"Did you forget about breakfast time,idiot?"He asked smugly. Naruto only smirked and grinned,which cause Sasuke to scowl.

 **[Later,With Sakura and Kakashi.]**

Both Kakashi and Sakura decided to look for Naruto together. They've been looking for him for quite a while.

"Jeez,where is he?"Sakura wondered out loud."There is no sigh of Sasuke either."She added worried.

"He's fine don't worry."Kakashi assured with eye smile. Sakura was confused,before he pointed his finger up. She look up and saw Naruto standing on the tree branch with grin on his face.

"I can't believe,he's reach that high..."Sakura said in small awe. Even she wouldn't be able to get that high.

"Naruto,where is Sakuke-kun?"Sakura asked,still looking out for brooding Uchiha.

"He should be here somewhere."Suddenly,Sasuke appeared in other tree with cocky smirk.

"Since Sasuke is here,then let's get back. Naruto you must be really hungry,right?"Kakashi asked and Blond noded with grin."Let's go everyone."

 **[Later,night. Forest]**

Naruto decided to go for another round with the creatures. He decided he would call them Alien from now,since star with the watch came from space.

"Okey,so last time I turn into a dog,tall guy with red skin and four arms and ghost. Maybe I should give them names?"Naruto poundered the idea and noded."Okey that good idea. Let's start with the dog...Maybe,um...Wildmutt! For the red guy...Something simple...Fourams! Now with the ghost...It was kinda freaky to be one...Oh,Ghostfreak!"Blond grinned and decided to turn into another alien. The press the dial and in orange he changed to new alien.

After transformation was done,He resembled a semi-armored Velociraptor. He had black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. As the visor came up, one could see that he had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. He wore the watch symbol on his chest. He also had five blue stripes on his tail.

Naruto look at his new body and grinned."Awesome...I wonder that this can do?"His visor slide down and he dashed. But because he was unsure that this could do,he became a blur and bumped into the tree."Ouch...That hurt."He said landing on his back."Better to take slow steps then..."With that he get back on his wheels and slowly move around.

At first it was hard but after a while he got a hand of it. Now sure,he wouldn't bump into anything,Naruto decided to run back to Konoha. It took him about a minute or two. No one eve spot him. He hide in the corner and look around. He smelled a something familiar and lick his lips. He past the Ramen Stand,taking the Ramen and paying for it at the same time. In another minute he was back in the forest in the Land of Waves. He made it,before timing out. Once Naruto turn back,he quickly started eating his,a bit cold Ramen.

 **[Next day,Tazuna Bridge]**

Naruto and Sasuke join Sakura in guarding Tazuna for today. Kakashi came a bit later,telling Naruto to sent a few of his shadow clones to guard the house. Once the job was done for today,they get back and had a dinner.

Inari bursted about how their life was miserable and that they don't know anything about true pain. Naruto was just annoyed and angry,so he shouted at Inari that he was one who didn't know anything about true pain and he was just a crybaby. After that Naruto decided to went to test another alien.

 **[Night,Forest]**

"Damn kid...I don't know anything about pain,huh?"He snorted."Yeah,right..."With that he press the button,turn the dial and press it. After orange light vanish,someone knew stood in Naruto place.

Now he had a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. He had four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes were linked directly to the sides of his huge black head. His wings were very fragile with lines on them. His limbs are a brown-greenish color and his wings are light green. Stinkfly wore the watch symbol on the top of his forehead.

Naruto sniffed the air around."Man,where is this smell coming from?"He then smelled himself and sighed."It me...Quess the best name for his guy will be stinkfly."Naruto decided to flip his wing and he slowly hover above the ground. Blond grinned and fly up higher untill he was above the trees. He look around and bump his fist into the air."I can fly!"With that he take a detour around the land of waves.

 **End of Chapter!**

Hope you like it! I don't know if I'll make more. It's up to you! Leave reviews and more likes!


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer;I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 2

„The Bridge Fight"

 **[Tazuna House.]**

Team 7,minus Naruto,was eating breakfast with Tazuna and his family.

They're eating a breakfast peacfully,untill Tazuna asked."Did Naruto again stayed in the forest?"

"No,he's still sleeping. He used his body to the max,so I think he won't be able to move far today."Kakashi replied with eye smile. After the breakfast Team 7 went with Tazuna to the bridge.

An hour later,Naruto open his eyes and yelled."I overslept!"He quickly changed to his jumpsuit and went downstair. He saw Tazuna daughter,Tsunami cleaning the plates."Hey,where did everybody go?"Tsunami turn toward him and smiled.

"Ah,Naruto-kun. Your Sensei said that you should rest today."She said,which cause him to scowl.

He quickly put his head band and went outside."Good-bye!"Naruto jumped on the near tree and proceed to go the bridge. He look at the watch,thinking if he should change and scare them as for payback. But he didn't want them to findout that was him. He wanted to keep the watch as secret for now. On his way,he spot the dead animal which was killed by someone. His eyes winded,as he stop on tree branch. He turn around and gulped."Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?"

 **[Tazuna Bridge]**

Everyone eyes winded at the sight of either killed or knock off builders.

"What's the meaning of this?!"Tazuna yelled,dropping to his knees.

"It can't be..."Kakashi trailed,looking around with his single eye. Sakura and Sasuke brought out their kunai and got in front of Tazuna. Suddenly a mist appeared on the brigde,blinding everyone's vision."This mist...It must be Zabuza. So he's alive."Then they heard Zabuza voice somewhere in the mist.

"Sorry to keep you waiting,Kakashi."Zabuza apologized,making everyone scowl."You still carrying these kids. He's shaking again,how pitiful."Suddenly they're surrounded by Zabuza clones,who were prepared to slice them in half.

Sasuke smirked at Zabuza sight,which confused him."I'm shaking with excitement."He said smugly.

Kakashi eye smiled and said."Go for it,Sasuke."In flash,Sasuke defeat all seven Zabuza Water clones.

"Hoo...He can defeat water clones."Real Zabuza commented,as he came from the mist."That kid got stronger."There was other person with him. Same hunter ninja from before."A rival has appeared for you,Haku."

"It seems like it."Haku said with small smirk.

"Oh,my...My prediction was right."Kakashi said smugly.

"Your prediction?"Zabuza asked curiously.

"The masked guy."He pointed.

"Just as I thought."Sasuke remarked with scowl.

"It was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Mist Village."Tazuna concluded.

"He's on Zabuza side no matter how you look at it."Kakashi said with shrug."They line up so nicely."

"I'll fight him."Sasuke stated."He pulled that stupid act on us. I hate conceited guys like him."He added with snarl."This will be good test to see result of my training."

 **[Tazuna house.]**

Suddenly a square shaped whole was cutted in Tazuna house. Five thugs could be see outside with katanas ready to attack.

"You must be Tazuna daughter. You'll come with us now."One of the thugs said. Tsunami saw a plate next to her and throw it at one of the thugs. Thug simply cut the plate in half and smirked. Then one of them quickly appeared behind her. He grab her hairs and throw her at the wall. She drop on her rear and hide fear on her face."Now now...I sure you're not stupid enought to attack us again with some plates,right? How about you'll come with us nicely?"

"Mom!"Inari,who just got out of the bathroom shouted.

"Don't come any closer. Run!"She yelled,but Inari didn't listen.

"Should we take him too?"One of the thugs asked.

"We only need one hostage."Other replied."But you can kill him if you want."At that the thugs grinned and pulled his katana and prepared to slice young boy.

Suddenly a sharp green projectile broke Thug katana in half. Thug screamed,as his beautiful katana was just destroyed."I swear I'll kill..."Before he could finish,his eyes winded at the sight of weird creature.

Creature body was composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp head. He wore a uniform which is orange on the right half and blue on the left with a orange patch on the left shoulder where the a white hourglass symbol was.

"Sorry I'm late."Creature apologized with dry chuckle."Herous always show up in last second,right?"

"W-What are you?!"One the thugs demanded pointing his katana at him.

"Well...My name is Diamondhead!"He exclaimed with grin."If you don't want to end up like that Katana,then I recommend you to run to your boss and say that Tazuna house is under my protection."One of the thugs jumped at Diamondhead. Diamondhead simply grab him by his cloths and throw him at the lake behind him. He brought his fist out,which after a second changed into the sharp blade."Come..."

The rest of the Thugs jumped at him. Diamondhead broke one thugs katana and punch the other one way. Other thug tried to cut him,only to get his katana destroyed and being punch in the face."Is that all you got?"Diamond based creature asked. Thugs at each other and then back at Diamondhead."Run..."He hissed and they run away."Shame...Whatever. Time to go to the bridge."He glanced at the remaining thugs and created a crystal prison for each of them.

"Wait!"Tsunami stop Diamondhead from turning away."Thank you..."

"Sure thing,Miss."He noded and proceed to turn away,but now he was stop by Inari.

"Why did you save us? You don't even know us."Inari said and Naruto/Diamondhead gulped.

"Um...It's secret mission given by Sandaime Hokage. Team Seven,the one that protect your grandfather can't know that I was here. It's secret for reason."With that he turn away and start running before boy could give him other question. After a few minutes he was tired of running."Okey...This one...is bad...for running. Quess I need to get use to this body later."He panted and then a he heard a bip sound. After a second blue light covered Diamondhead body and He was Naruto again."Oh man...That was tiring. Anyway I must go to my team."

 **[Tazuna Bridge]**

Sasuke was in ice trap set by Hunster Ninja Haku. There were ice mirrors everywhere around him. Uchiha was being shoot by dozen of needles. Sakura tried to stop Haku by throwing a kunai,but Hunter ninja saw that and grab her kunai. Second later a shuriken hit him,which cause Haku to fell from his ice mirror. Poof of smoke erupted next to the ice dome and Naruto came out of it.

"Number one surprising ninja around,Naruto Uzumaki. That's me!"He introduce himself with smirk."Now that I'm here,everything is going to be fine... _'Let's just hope I won't be needing the watch. Beside it's already a time out for me...'_

 _'That idiot. He needs to take enemy by surprise,not appear like that.'_ Kakashi thought with sweatdrop.

 _'Now then...'_ Blond crossed his finger together and a group of shadow clones poop out."Go and protect Tazuna,I'll deal with this Hunter Ninja."Clones noded and jumped toward Tazuna. Zabuza throw shuriken at real Naruto who wasn't prepared.

"Dodge that,Naruto!"Kakashi shouted. Suddenly Haku throw needles at Zabuza shurikens stopping the attack.'Why did he block his master attack?'

"What's the meaning of this?"Zabuza demanded angry.

"Zabuza-san,leave him to me..."Haku said and with sigh,Zabuza noded."Thank you..."

"Let's see what you made of..."Naruto said bringing his kunais out.

' _Naruto doesn't stand a chance against him. I need to...'_ Zabuza stood in front of him and look at his single eye.

"Don't think about it,Kakashi. We have our own fight."Kakashi snorted and lift his headband revealing his Sharingan."That's more like it."

 _'This will be my chance.'_ Sasuke thought as he throw a kunai toward Haku,who simply dodge it. Naruto look at the ice dome and saw Sasuke in it. _'Damm it!...'_

Suddenly the ice mirrors moved and create a larger dome around Haku,Sasuke and Naruto. Blond quickly jumped to Sasuke and help him get up.

"It's seem We won't see our students fight after all. Now how about We finish what We started,Kakashi?"Zabuza asked and Sharingan user noded.

"What can you say about this guy?"Naruto asked surprising Sasuke.

"He's fast. Very fast. He's using needles as weapons and as you can see this guy can create ice mirrors."Sasuke quickly explained and Blond noded.

As Sasuke was looking at Haku,Naruto glanced at watch and saw that it was still blue. _'I can't use the watch yet. Not with Sasuke.'_ Suddenly Haku mirror clones throw dozen of needles at them. They scream from pain,as needles pierce their skins. They could barely stand up now.

"How are you doing this!"Naruto demanded and Haku snorted.

"Why should I tell you?"He asked smugly,throwing more needles.

"Quess I need to destroy this mirrors then."Sasuke flashed through series of hand seals." **Fire Style:Fireball jutsu!** "He spat a giant fire ball at one of the mirrors,but nothing happend."What the...?"

 **Naruto Ost-Sadness and Sorrow.**

"They won't melt with that firepower. It's simply too weak."Haku explained,making Uchiha grit his teeths. Suddenlt Haku throw a needle at Sasuke neck and young Uchiha drop on the ground."Pathetic..."

"Sasuke!"Naruto yelled kneeling to his teammate."No,don't die! You can't die! Not here! C'mon you're too tought to die like that!"

" _Shut up...you idiot._ "Sasuke manage to say." _I quess it's over...I didn't get a chance to kill my brother and revenge my clan...Damn it. If you somehow survive this...Get stronger and kill Itachi Uchiha for me._ "Slowly tears formed in Naruto eyes. He actually through of him as friend.

A dark red aura formed around Naruto body. His eyes become red with black slits,his whisker marks were sharper and he grow a fangs. He gently lay Sasuke down and get up. Watch changed color to orange again.

"What will you do?"Haku asked."Your friend is dead. Do you truely think you can win alone? You weak and more pathetic."Naruto roll up his sleeve,revealing his watch _.'What is that thing on his wrist?'_ Haku wondered,as Naruto press the button and dial rose up.

Naruto look up to Haku one more time to give her the most murderous look one could muster."I...Will...Kill...YOU!"He shouted pressing the dial. Bright orange and red light blind him for a second. Once the light died,someone else stood in Blond place.

The creature body was composed of a dark* yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. His body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. The creature bore a hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Who are you?! What happend to the boy?!"Haku demanded,hiding the fact that she was scared of this monster.

"You're looking at him..."He said coldly."As to who I am...My name is Heatblast!"He charged a fireball in his hand and throw it at Haku. Hunter ninja in last second jumped to the other mirror. Upon impact,the mirror melted. Heatblast glanced at Sasuke and then back at Haku."You'll pay!"His body was getting hotter and hotter untill he turn his heat turn into a super nova." **AAAAARRRRRGGGH!** "Heatblast shouted as the mirror start to melt. The mirrors exploded sending Haku flying away. Heatblast was panting heavly. The watch symbol was bipping and in blue flash he changed back to Naruto."That...was fast...Probably used too much energy at once."He said slowly as he make his way to Haku,who was lying on the ground. He sat on him and punch his mask away. His eyes winded at the sight. It was the same guy from the forest."You...are this guy from before. Why...Why didn't you kill me back then?"

"Because you're defenceless. I don't attack harmless person without a reason."He replied,which cause Naruto to punch him again."Do you hate me?"

"Do I hate you? Do I hate YOU!"He punch him again."Of course I do! You killed my teamate,my friend!"

"And you still didn't kill me. You could use that transformation to finish me of and get your revenge."Haku said in emotionless tone."You won't defeat me with your current power."

Naruto get more frustated,so he punch him again. He look at his watch and saw that it was still orange. He wanted to transform so badly. To kill him. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Even though I want to kill you...I can't do that. Just can't bring myself to do it."Naruto admitted."How could this happend? How can I achieve my dream if I cannot save one friend..."

"Then you failed. Was this boy important to you?"He asked and Naruto noded."Do you know the pain of not having a dream? To not be needed to anyone?"He asked and Naruto look at his eyes. He saw pain,deep inside of him."You stole my reason to exist. Since Zabuza-san doesn't want a useless weapon...I have no reason to life."He said with smile.

"Why...Why do you fight for him?"Naruto asked confused and angry."He get money from bad guys and does evil things! Why is Zabuza the only person so important to you?!"

"I had people important to me...My parents...But because of the hate for people with blood line limits,My father wanted to kill me. My mother gave her life to save mine. So I ran as far as I could."He then smiled once again."I was alone so long... Then...Zabuza-san took me with him... He protected me,feed me and taught everything he could. Without him,I'd be long dead. He became the light in my darkness. That's I want to protect his dream."Naruto gasped.

 _'He's like me...'_ Naruto thought of Sandaime. He was basically like a grandfather to him. Then Ichiraku Family. They feed him everytime. Then there was Iruka,who taught him how to be a ninja.

"I was happy..."Slowly tears formed in his eyes and so in Naruto's."I'm sorry,Zabuza-san. I couldn't be the tool that you wished for me to be."He then look at Naruto with defeated eyes."Naruto-kun please...Kill me."Naruto jump away,looking at Haku with wide eyes. Haku simply get up and walk toward Naruto."Why are you hesitating?"He asked.

"I won't do that. I don't believe that stupid story!"He yelled at Haku."Tool? Is that how you call important person to you?!"

"But I lost the purpose that made me,me...Zabuza-san will no longer need me."He look straight in Naruto face."That's why I'm asking you...Now,hurry..."

"I don't understand! Is remaining strong the only to staying alive for you?!"Blond demanded his answer,but Haku only stared at him."You could made people recognize you through something else than fighting!"

"The day I meet you in the forest,I that we are alike."Haku said shocking Naruto."You should know. I'm sorry that I must soil your hands."

"Is...that the only way?"He asked one more time. Haku noded."If I met you somewhere else,we might have been friends."Naruto took a kunai and dashed at Haku with kunai in his hand. He prepared to slice him,but Haku stop him."What...?"

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I quess there will one last task for me."With that he vanish,leaving Naruto alone. In realization,Naruto rushed to where Zabuza and Kakashi were fighting.

 **[With Kakashi and Zabuza]**

Kakashi,with Chidori in his hand,prepared to pierce Zabuza heart. In the split of the second,Haku appeared in front of Zabuza. It was too late for him to stop. He pierce Haku right in the heart. Blood flew everywhere as both Kakashi and Zabuza eyes winded. Naruto saw what just happend and his heart skipped.

"What's the meaning of this...?"He couldn't proceed what just happend. A second ago,Haku block his attack,vanish and now Kakashi pierce his heart. Haku was spatting blood.

"I can't believe that he jumped in here to protect Zabuza..."Kakashi said in disbelieve."This child is already dead..."Zabuza prepared his giant to slice both Kakashi and Haku. With quick precission,He jumped away. Kakashi close Haku eyes and prepared to finish his fight with Zabuza. Naruto wanted to rush at Zabuta to kick his ass,but Kakashi stop him."Naruto stop! This is my fight."But Naruto didn't listen.

"Sorry,Sensei. But this will be our fight!"He press the button and press the dial. An orange light blinded them and once light vanish,new person stood in Naruto place.

The new person was humanoid that was approximately twelve feet tall, had well developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe goes from his chin to his lower lip, and he has four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them. He wore a blue T-shirt with a orange line going down it, orange pants, and fingerless gloves. He wears the hourglass symbol on his upper left shoulder.

Both Kakashi and Zabuza eyes winded at the sight of tall humanoid.

"N-N-Naruto?"Kakashi asked very confused of what just happend.

"I didn't smoke anything lately,did I?"Zabuza wondered,shaking his head.

"Kakashi-sensei,let's beat up this bastard!"Fourams exclaimed dashing at Zabuza who was too dumbfound to see that he got punch and send flying. Kakashi leaped to Fourarms and gave him a look."I know,I'll explain later. I only ask you not to tell Sakura-chan or anybody beside Sandaime-Jiji."With sigh,his Sensei noded. Zabuza slowly came of the mist and nursed his chest.

"That hurt,you know..."He breathing heavly. Naruto gritted his teeths.

"Not as much as Haku pain felt like!"He shouted,causing Zabuza to raise his non-existing eyebrow."He loved you like a true father. You gave him a reason to life and he only wanted to make this dream of your reality!"

"It's too late anyway. Haku's dead. You won't bring him to life."Zabuza said coldly,making Naruto clench his fists. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them. Fourarms and Kakashi turn around to Gato and his thugs behind him."What's the meaning of this GATO?!"

 **End of Ost.**

"I'll have to cut you out. You cost me to much money,while those gentelmen are much cheaper."Gato explained with grin. Then he spot a tall Humanoid next to a Konoha Shinobi."Monster! Men kill Zabuza,Konoha scum and this Giant Monster!"

"Kakashi-sensei..."Fouramrs called getting Hatake attention."I'll deal with them. You stay here with Zabuza..."With that Fourarms make a giant leap and landed in middle of the group of thugs.

He start to beat them up. Grab them. Throw them. Punch them. Slam them. Break their bones. Use their bodies to smash the others. He was letting go of all pain he just felt. Gato was backing up,untill he saw that Fourams was done with his thugs. He walk to him,grab him by the collar and lift him. He glare at him with his four eyes,as Gato piss his pants. He grab his right arm and broke it,making him scream in agony.

"Naruto! That's enought!"Kakashi yelled at Fourarms,who drop Gato and kick him. Sending him to the river. He walk back at Kakashi was looking at him a bit angry,but at the same with understanding him."Now...What are you going to do?"In the flash of blue Naruto returned to normal. The mist was gone and both Sakura and Tazuna saw both Naruto and Kakashi.

"Naruto! You're alright!"Sakura cheered,but Blond look at her sadly."Where is Sasuke-kun?"

 **Naruto Ost-loneliness**

"Sakura-chan..."Naruto look away,gritting his teeths and clenching his teeths. Kakashi look at Zabuza,but deep inside of him he felt empty. He yet again fail.

Sakura gasped and look at where she last saw Young Uchiha. She saw his body lying on the ground. She started shaking.

"I'll go with you. Then you won't break your promise to Kakashi-san."With that she grab Tazuna hand and they rush to Sasuke. Naruto clones behind vanish in poof of smoke.

"So...you didn't answer my question."Kakashi reminded and Zabuza look at Haku body. He walk to Haku,kneel and touch his cheek. With sigh he turn to Kakashi and Naruto.

"I quess,since Gato will probably drown I won't get my payment."At that Naruto growled."But I have more important thing to do right now. Gave Haku proper burial. At first he was a tool to me. But after some type,I felt like he was son I never had."

"Then why...Why did wanted to cut us both?"Kakashi demanded.

"I was angry and confused. I wanted to slice,since you technically kill Haku."He explained.

"So you didn't thought of him as a Tool anymore?"Naruto asked,somehow relief.

"No...It's pains me to see dead. But I can't anything more than to move on."He said as he gently pick up Haku body."I think this will be goodbye."

"Do you really think I'll let you go?"Kakashi asked seriously.

"C'mon Kakashi. Were both tired and I don't think your student will be a big help to you..."He said annoyed.

"Let him go Kakashi-sensei. I think We had enought for today."He said looking down."At least tell me where you'll bury him."At that Zabuza pointed the hill on his right. Naruto noded and second later he vanish.

 **End of Ost.**

"He's alive!"Sakura exclaimed happly. Both Naruto and Kakashi turn around with wide eyes as they saw Sasuke slowly rising up."Thank Kami you're alive Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smiled brightly and wanted to rush to his team,but Kakashi grab his collar.

"I'm happy that Sasuke is alive,but you need to explain this...transformation,got it?"Kakashi asked with eye smile.

"But you promise to not tell anyone beside Jiji."He said with crossed arms.

"Sure thing. But you really shouldn't keep secret like this from your comrades."Kakashi said and Naruto noded in understanding.

"There will come time where I'll tell them everything. But not now..."With that they went to rest of the group with smile on their faces.

 **End of Chapter**!

Hope you like it! Please leave reviews to tell if you like it!

*Nine Tails chakra is affecting appeare of Heatblast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto:Alien Shinobi."

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Ben 10 Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 3

„Chuunin Exams."

 **[Forest,Next day. With Kakashi Naruto]**

Naruto and Kakashi walk in the forest untill they stop. Kakashi sit on the grass,while Naruto was looking down.

"So..."Kakashi started,getting his pupil attention."Since Sasuke is resting,Sakura looking after him and Tazuna is on the bridge...Tell how did you transform into that large creature."Naruto was hesitating and Kakashi saw that."If you don't want me to tell Sasuke and Sukara,then better tell everything..."

"Maybe it would better If we move to where it started."Kakashi rose his eyebrow and shruged. He got up and follow Naruto. After few minutes they got to the part where was a giant crater."Wait! Where is that pod?!"Naruto was confused. Just who took the pod from the crater?

"You mean this pod?"Kakashi asked with eye smile as he show the metal pod in his right hand.

Naruto eyes winded at the sight of the pod in Kakashi hand."Kakashi-sensei...How did you get it?"

"Few days ago a shooting star came from the sky and I wasn't sleeping,so I decided to examinate it."Kakashi explained looking at the crater. Naruto show the watch on his wrist and Kakashi look at it."So that was in this pod,huh?"

"This watch allows me to turn into 10 aliens. You saw one of them yesterday."At that Kakashi hummed and eye smiled.

"How about you show some other transformation?"Kakashi asked and Naruto just shrug his shoulder. He press the button,dial rose up and he turn it around before slaming his hand on the watch. In the flash of orange light,Naruto turn into Diamondhead."Instresting...what this one can do?"At that Naruto grinned and hand into sharp blade. Then he pointed his other hand at the ground and diamond chair rose up."It's awesome,right?!"

"It is actually."Kakashi admitted."It's really impressive. How long can you stay in that form?"

"About 10 minutes I quess."Diamondhead replied a bit unsure. Sometimes transformations ended sooner.

"How about We train a bit to see what can you do?"Kakashi asked lifting his headband. Naruto grinned even more and shaped his two arms into a swords.

"With pleasure!"Diamondhead exclaimed as he launched himself at Kakashi. Hatake only chuckled.

 **[Few days later,Konoha. Forest of Death]**

"Kakashi-kun could you explain,why did you drag me to the forest of death?"Sandaime asked very confused. After Team 7 return,he was surprised that C-rank mission turn into a A-rank. What surprise him more was that Kakashi asked him to come to the Forest of Death."Is really that important that We're here? I don't complain getting away from paper work,but We could go to Hot springs or something like that."

"Forgive me Sandaime-sama,but Naruto insisted to do it somewhere who won't see or hear us."At that Sandaime rose his eyebrow.

"Naruto-kun?"He asked surprised.

"Yes,it something you must see. He only want us to know about this for now."He explained as they stop."Oi Naruto,where are you?"Suddenly Naruto jumped out of the bushes.

"Sorry! I'm here. Hi Jiji!"He greeted with grin and Sandaime smiled.

"Hello Naruto-kun."Sandaime greeted back."So what do you want to show me?"

"What Naruto wants to show you could be considered an S-rank secret."At that Sandaime eyes winded.

"Is it about the Fox?"He asked in worry.

"Nope,something far more intresting."Kakashi said with eye smile.

Naruto roll up his sleeve and show Sandaime strange watch on his wrist. He press the button and the dial rose up. He slam his hand on the dial and in orange flash,Naruto turn into Heatblast shocking the Old Hokage.

"Naruto-kun what happend to you?!"Sandaime asked not believing his eyes.

"To keep it short Jiji,a shooting star came from the sky,but it was a metal pod with the watch you just saw."Naruto started,while playing with small fireball in his hand."I was in the spot where it landed. I decided to examine the pod and boom! A watch launched itself at my wrist and I couldn't take it off. There are total 10 of aliens in the watch that I can turn into."

"That sound unbelieveble,but since you just turn into a fire creature confirms what you said. To think that We're not alone in this world."Sandaime said chuckling."You're right Kakashi-kun. This is a S-rank secret from now. But Naruto-kun,how long will you stay like this?"

"For about 10 minutes. I'll go and train so don't worry about me."He said flying away.

"What are we going to do right now,Sandaime?"Kakashi asked looking at the Hokage.

"Since Naruto can't take it off,We won't take it from him. Beside with this watch,Naruto-kun will become great asset to the Village. I just hope he'll use it for good things and not for pranking people. Anyway is there anything more you want to say?"Sandaime asked and Kakashi asked.

"I think my team is ready for Chuunin Exams."He said with eye smile,which cause Old Kage to chuckle.

"Especially with Naruto?"He asked with close eyes. Kakashi gave a thumb up."With him,they have high chances to pass the exam...Keep an eye on him and inform me if anything will happend."

"Of course Hokage-sama. Strange things happends these days,aren't they?"Kakashi asked and old Kage noded. With that Sandaime shunshined away as so did Kakashi. On the other hand,Naruto was making sure he won't burn the forest.

 **[With Team Seven]**

Team Seven was waiting for Kakashi to show up for three hours. Suddenly a poof of smoke erupted in the middle of the middle,revealing to be Kakashi.

"You're late!"Both Naruto and Sakura scolded.

Kakashi gave a eye smile and wave his hand."Ma Ma...I lost my way on the road of life"Everyone sweatdropped and gave a long sigh. He then took three papers out of his pocket and gave them to his team.

"What are those?"Sakura asked confused.

"Chuunin exam applications. I deem your ready for those Exams."He said with proud voice.

"That awesome! I'll finaly show my skills!"Naruto said excited and Sakura laughted.

"What skills? That you can rush into any battle without thinking?"Sakura retorted and Naruto pouted.

"Well at least his fighting skills are better than yours Sakura."Sasuke said,making her cry anime tears.

 _'No! Sasuke-kun possibly think that I'm lower that Naruto-baka! Cha!'_ Inner Sakura shouted.

"That's enought. You have two days to sign those papers and give to the instructors in academy. Think twice and decide if you're ready."Team Seven look at Kakashi with determinated eyes.

"We're more that ready."Sasuke said with smirk.

"Sasuke-kun is right! We can pass this exam."Sakura said with smile.

"With next rank,I'll be closer to achieve my dream of becoming Hokage! Of course I'm ready!"Naruto exclaimed.

"Glad to hear. Prepare yourself. That will be for today."Kakashi said surprising them.

"Really? No mission today?"Sakura asked confused. Kakashi slowly noded and gave a thumb up."Thank Kami...I hate D-rank missions."

"You're free to go. Aside from you."Kakashi said reffering to Naruto.

"Me?"Blond asked and Kakashi noded."Okey,I'll see you later then!"With that his teammates separated and left the two alone."Ne Kakashi-sensei...Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah,it's about the Exam and the watch."He explained,getting Blond attetion."I don't reccomend you using it untill second portion of Exam. The first one is a writen part. I shouldn't tell you that,but I think you can prepare yourself for the test."He said with eye smile.

"You mean with Grey Matter help?"Kakashi noded."But how? I can't turn into him on the exam!"

Before going back to the Village,Naruto tried one more alien. He turn into a grey skinned, frog-like, bipedal alien that was only four inches tall with large green eyes, which have rectangular pupils. He wore a orange jumpsuit with a blue stripe going down it. Grey Matter had a very calculative intellect. He was smart than all human combined.

"True,but after transforming and detransforming you regain parts of his memorizes and a bit of intellect. You can use that to study before the exam."Kakashi explained and Naruto grinned.

"I see! Thanks for advice Kakashi-sensei!"He said happly.

"No problem. But that's all from me. On the exam you can only relay on your Team. Got that?"Naruto noded,so he gave him a few books."Now off you go. I have few things do."With that Naruto thanked and rushed to his house.' _I hope you're seeing this Minato-sensei...If Naruto pass the exam,he'll learn the truth. I wonder if he'll hate for not being there for him when needed...'_

 **[Three days later.]**

Team Seven show in the academy and gave the sign papars. On their way to other floor they meet a boy about year older. He wore green spandex jumpsuit and had a bowl cut hair,big eyes and bushy brows.

"You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"Spandex boy exclaimed with vigor."I want to fight with you! Right here! Right NOW!"At that Team Seven sweatdropped.

 _'His eyebrows...are scary.'_ Naruto throught with shiver.

 _'This guy is...unactrative...'_ Sakura thought ready to just go and ignore the fact that she saw him.

"We don't have time for you. As much as I want to test my Sharingan in battle,I rather wait and save energy."Sasuke stated with cold stare. He awaken his eyes some time before going back to Konoha."Let's go..."With that the rest of the team went after Sasuke,leaving depressed teen. What they didn't saw was that the boy was grinned and make thousend of push-ups.

On the first floor Sasuke spot a genjutsu on the doors,so he inform his team that they must go to the second floor. They entered the class and saw dozen of genins from other villages.

"Wow..."Naruto said in awe and excitement. _'So many people from other Villages. I can't wait for the second portion of the exam. I wonder how they'll handle my aliens...'_ Naruto through with smirk.

Suddenly Ino Yamanaka throw herself at Sasuke and hug him from behind."You're late,Sasuke-kun!"She exclaimed happly."Ive been waiting for you to come for a long time now."

"Get of him Ino-pig!"Sakura yelled at Ino who show her tounge.

"Good to see you to Forehead."She gave a cheeky remark,as Sakura got a tick mark on her forehead.

"It's seems like you're going to be in these exams too,huh?"Shikamaru Nara gave a lazy sigh.

"Oh it's the trio idiots!"Naruto said.

"Stop calling us that. How annoying."Shikamaru complained,while Chouji smiled and took another bite of his chips.

"Yeah! I see that everyone is here."Izunuka Kiba exclaimed with grin. Behind was standing the rest of his team;Hyuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Also his dog Akamaru,who was on top of his head.

"Hello..."Hinata greeted. Naruto look at her,but she look away from him.

"Geez,so the whole class is here..."Shikamaru yet again complained.

"So the rookies of this year are going to take the Chuunin exams together...How intresting."Said a new voice. The Rookie Nine turn to see a white haired teen with the glasses. He was from their Village."You should quite down a bit. You're get everyone's attention. It's not idea,trust me."

"Who are you to tell us?"Ino demanded.

"I'm Yakushi Kabuto...Look around you."Rookies look around and spot one village who were staring at them intensly."They from Hidden Rain. They have short temper. Becareful around them and don't make them angry."Rookies noded."I quess it can't be helped,since you Rookies and don't know much."

"Which time do you try?"Naruto asked,getting everyone attention."You seem to know a lot about those exams. Only a person who didn't pass the first or second time knows enought as you do."Everyone was surprised that Naruto asked something like. It wasn't normal for them. It shock them. Even Blond was shock. He might have spend too much time as Grey Matter.

"It's my seventh try."He admitted with small shame."Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information,then..."Kabuto reach his pocket and took few orange cards."Those are recognition cards. It quite simple,this card can show information if you use your chakra."

"Are there any cards that have detailed,personal information?"Sasuke asked getting Kabuto attention.

"Of course. Is there anybody that instrest you?"Kabuto asked curious.

"Sabaku Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village."Sasuke replied. Kabuto send his chakra to the card and information about Sabaku Gaara appeared.

Uchiha met they boy,when he was saving Sandaime Grandson from one his teammates. He wasn't able to detect Gaara when he was on the other branch of tree,so he obviously wanted to know more about him

"Here we go...Mission experience;8 C-rank ones and...This is amazing. He did one B-rank mission as genin. He's foregein ninja and it's his first time taking Chuunin exams. That's it I don't have more information about him. There is only one thing,appearently he return from every mission without a unharmed."

' _To get back from high mission unharmed...Even Sasuke wasn't able to do that. Just what is he?'_ Naruto throught with gulp. _'If We run at him,then I might have no choice other than use the watch. Still...'_ He added with nod. He slowly start to shake as his hair cover his eyes. Sakura saw that and decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Hey Naruto. You don't have to be so nervous. It's going to be okey."Sakura said with smile at him. Then she saw a grin on his face,as he pointed his finger at the rest of the genins.'What is he doing?'

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm not going to lose to any of you!"He exclaim with smirk."Got it?!"

Unknowingly to him,Kakashi was leaning on the doors to the class with his famous eye smile. This stubborn kid will never change. And that made his special.

 **End of the Chapter!**

Hope you like it! Please give me some reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't own Narut or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 4

„Two Narutos"

 **[Class 303. With Naruto and the rest of Rookies.]**

Suddenly the poof of smoke erupted in behind Teacher table. Once the smoke cleared a tall man with black coat appeared. He wore a Konoha headband that covered most of his head. He had a scars on his face.

"Shut up,you maggots!"Man shouted."Sorry to keep you waiting. Protector of this portion of Chuunin exams,Morino Ibiki."Ibiki introduce himself with smile. Everyone tensed at the sigh of him."You! Team Seven of Konoha,keep that loud kid quiet. Got that?"At that whole Team quickly noded and gulped."Good...We will begin the first exam of Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications,take one of these number tags,and sit where the number tells you to."He explained showing a paper with number one written in it as example."Then we will pass you out the papers for the written exam."

Naruto smirked and walk for his number. Thanks to Grey Matter,he was able to study everything that Kakashi books contained. He got a number so he sit down.

Naruto was next to Hinata Hyuuga. She was blushing,while looking at him. He got very confused. Why was she looking at him like that? Well it didn't matter. Right now he had to concentrate on what Ibiki was saying. He tap the chalk to get everyone attention.

"The First Examn has a few important rules."Moniro startered."I'll not accept any questions,so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at start. The written exam consists of 10 questions,and each is worth one point. The test is a deduction based test. If you got one problem wrong,you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong,your points will be reduced to 7."He explained and Blond shruged. He only needed to pass."Second rule,the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points. If an examiner determines that you cheated or something similar during the test...Each action will cause you to lose two points."He said shocking everyone."In other words,there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their test being graded.

' _So there is other way to loose points...'_ Naruto thought with sigh. _'Still doesn't matter. I'm sure I'll pass!'_

"Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themself. You all trying to become Chuunins. If you are ninjas,then act like one."He said with smirk. On the other hand Sakura and Sasuke were thinking the same. If Naruto gets zero points,they will make it up for him."Also,if anyone on the team will get zero points,then whole team will fail."Naruto could feel his teammates stares on his back,but that make him smile. He could wait to see their faces after exam."The last problem will be given,45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. Begin!"

Naruto smiled and start reading the first question. He rose his eyebrow surprised. Those are not question for the genin,that's for sure. No normal Genin,beside Sakura wouldn't be able to answer these questions. _'But I can...Thankfully._ 'He thought with grin.

After about 20 minutes,he was done so he waited. After some time Ibiki spoke up.

"Okey!"He said getting everyone attention."I will now give 10th problem."

' _Took you long enought.'_ Both Naruto and Sasuke throught.

"There will be a special rule for this last question. I will now explain...This is a hopeless rule."Ibiki said glancing at everyone in the room.

 _'A hopeless rule? I wonder what he means by that...'_ Naruto scratched the back of his head,while looking at Morino. _'Well now that I know who he truly is...I need to stay calm.'_

"First,you're all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not.''

 _'To choose whenever we're going to take it or not?'_ Sasuke thought confused. _'What's the meaning of this...?'_

"Choose? So what happens if We don't take the question?"Some Blond haired girl demanded.

"If you don't take the question, your points will be reduced to zero. In other words,you will fail. Your teammates will also fail."He explained with smile. Everyone outburst,but everyone shut after Ibiki released a bit of Killer intent."Shut up! There is other rule,if you decided to take the question,but fail to solve the problem...Then you won't be able to take Chuunin Exam ever again and stay genin for the rest of you life."

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!"Kiba yelled pointing his finger."There should be those who have taken the Chuunin Exams in the past!"Ibiki chuckled untill it turn into a small laught.

"You're unlucky."He said with cold smirk."This year,I'm the rule. That's why I gave you a option of quitting."He said,quickly glancing at Naruto. Ibiki saw something strange on Blond wrist,but it was just split of second. He would look into it later."Those who are not confident can choose to not take it,then take the exam next year."

 _'In the other words,if one out of the three people choose not to take it,all three will fail...'_ Sakura concluded. _'If somebody decided to take it and answer wrong,then three will fail and stay Genin forever...Either way,it's bad...'_

Naruto only lean on his chair and smirked. He just got the answer. It was so simple and yet difficult at the same time. If Blond wouldn't found the watch,he would be so screw right now. Now he'll enjoy the show.

"Let us begin."Ibiki said and everyone tensed."Those who will not take the question,raise your hand."He paused so the information would sink in."After We confirm your number,you'll free to leave."Few teams raised their hand and they left the room."Is that everyone then...? So...you all pass!"Everyone almost did a double back,but Naruto only grinned."You! Number 34...You seemed to be very calm from the begining. Care to explain?"

Naruto smirked and get up."I figure out that you must that Morino Ibiki. A pro at interrogation and torture. They make you the protector of the test,because nobody knew who you are,because you work at ANBU Black Ops. Since you're a pro and We're bunch of genins,you could easly crack us to see if we have guts to become Chuunins."He explained,making every Rookie stare at him with shock. Was that really that Blond idiot who was shouting about becoming Hokage?"Beside,I don't have to stay Genin forever. All I need is field promotion. Simple as that."

"I see...I quess everyone was mistaken,by calling you dead last in academy. Anyway the next Examiner should be here..."Suddenly something or someone broke the window. A person appeared next to Ibiki. A beautfull Woman in her twenties. She had purple hair tied in ponytail,a long coat and fish net shirt under it."...soon. Anko,you really didn't need to break the window,you know?"

"Man,why are you breaking my entrace?"She hissed and turn to the genins."I'm the Second Examiner,Mitarashi Anko! Don't feel happy just yet! Follow me!"Everyone sweatdropped at stare at her."Only 78 genins. You're getting soft,Ibiki."Anko commented."Well it doesn't matter. I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in next exam. I'm getting excited..."She said licking her lips."Now follow me outside to the Forest of Death!"Naruto grinned and with his team and rest of genins,he follow Anko.

[ **Front Gates to Forest of Death.]**

Everyone gulped at the sight of dark and big forest. Only Naruto was smiling. The place was scary at first,sure but after spending some time in it was entertaining.

"This is where the second part will of the exam gonna take place..."Anko started."The 44th training ground. Also know as forest of death."Okey! Before We'll start exam I'm going to pass these to each of you."She said taking stack of papers from her cloak."These are constent forms. Those who are taking part in exam need to sign them. From here on,people will die. Therefore,we need those papers before we can start. Otherwise,I'd be held responsible,heheh...With that part done,I'll explain the second exam. To be short,this will be an extreme survival match. You'll get the map of the forest ,so you can find the tower. Inside of this limited space,you will have to go through a certain survival program. A competition where anything goes...Over these scrolls."Anko explained,showing them two scrolls in her hands."The scroll of heaven and earth. You'll fight over these scrolls. 26 teams in total passed the First Exam,so half of them will get the heaven scrolls,while other the earth scroll. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply,you have to fight for them to pass and get to the Tower. You have only 120 hours for that,in total five days. If Teams will run out of time,they're going to fail. If you didn't pack any food,you will have to find in the forest."

"However...There are a lot of man-eating beasts,poison bugs and poisonous plants."Naruto added,surprising everyone including Anko.

"Kid...How do you know that?"Anko asked seriously. No genin should find his way to the forest of death. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...I've visited it,sometime before the First Exam."Anko gave a sigh and wave her hand.

 _'What's with kid these days...'_ She through,looking at Naruto. Then she spot something inder his sleeve,but quickly shake her head."Fine...Rules are simple. If you won't bring the scrolls and with three teammates to the tower,the Team fails. The team that loses a teammate or produces unrecoverble one,will also fail. You're not allow to look inside of the scrolls,untill you reach the tower. This is it for explanation. Go to that hut,where we will exchange three consent forms for one scroll."With that everyone went over to the hut and gave their consents. Then everyone went to their gates entraces.

 **[Inside of the Forest.]**

Team Seven stop some in the forest to make up the plan. They start to look around as they heard a scream somewhere near.

"This doesn't sound good."Sasuke commented.

"Tell me about it."Naruto agreed. Then he saw that Sakura looked nervous."Don't worry Sakura-chan,We'll make it together. Since We're with you,there is nothing to worry about."Blond assured with grin,which cause her to smile. Then he grunted and chuckled weakly."The nature is calling. I'll back in the flash. Sorry!"With that he went into the bushes,as his teamamtes sighed.

"What a pain..."Sakura said and Sasuke noded. Suddenly Naruto came out of the bushes."Woah,that was fast Naruto."Blond look at her confused.

"You know this boy?"He asked confusing them.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"Sasuke asked weary.

"My mistake then. You must have confuse me why this Naruto boy."He replied with dry chuckle."I'm not Naruto,I just look like him. Listen children,Where did your friend go?"'Naruto' asked,as they narrowed their eyes at him."I really need to talk with him."

"Don't tell me that you inhaled some bad stuff from the bushes."Sakura said,slowly getting creep out."Stop creeping me out!"

"Young girl,I assure you that I didn't inhale anything."Blond said seriously,while rolling up his sleeve to reveal weird metal gauntlet. It was fully red,with something looking like a dial on it. Blond start to turn the dial,getting some weak noises from it."I just hope my Ultimatrix doesn't interfering with Omnitrix."Suddenly Sasuke took a kunai from his hoster and prepare it. Blond look up and saw the knife in his hand."Boy,please I'm not going to hurt you or this girl."

"Now I know you're not Naruto. He's kunai hoster is on the right leg not on left. What did you do to him?"He demanded,making Blond sigh. And was hoping to do this peacfully.

 **[With Naruto.]**

"Man! I peed a lot."He said to himself with smile. Then he saw an orange light coming from his left sleeve. He roll it up,seeing that his watch was glowing."What now?"He wondered,untill the glow got brighter,blinding him.

As the light died,he his winded. The watch changed appearence. It gained more watch-like shape. It became smaller,sleeker and the face dial became black and orange. He stare at it for few seconds."Why did you changed?!"He yelled at the watch.

Then he gave long sigh,before examinating newly shaped watch. He had no idea how to turn it on again. So he had no other choice that to press everywhere. Suddenly he press something and dial rose up. A unknow alien was standing at the core of the watch.

"I don't know this one..."He mumbled,turning the dial few more time for another alien."Same here...I DON'T KNOW ANY OF THEM!"He whined,while falling down on his knees."What should I do?"Suddenly he heard a Sasuke voice and wondered what happend. He show his head out of the bushes and saw his team. With him too? _'Who the hell is that? I can't be me or one of my clones...'_

"That's the last warning!"Sasuke said prepared to jump at fake Naruto."Where is our teamamate?!"

"I just told that I'm looking for him! If something happend to him then let me help you!"Fake Naruto said with crossed arms.

"You better tell us or else I'll have to use force!"Sakura warned with her own kunai. Suddenly Sasuke dashed at him and Fake Naruto was cover by red light.

In the flash,Fake Naruto was replace by humanoid moth-like creature. It had a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch had thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There was also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso were three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large red eyes with dark red spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles.

That didn't stop Sasuke from trying to slash the creature only to pass right through him. The creature the punch him from behind,sending him flying."Now then...Where is Naruto?"He asked Sakura who drop on her knees.

The real Naruto look at his watch,turn it on and slam the dial. He didn't care,which alien he just pick up,his friends needed him. A flash of orange light jumped out of the bushes and landed between Sakura and Humanoid moth. When the light ended,new creature appeared.

His body was overall purple and made of crystals, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face were magenta colored, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consisted of a mouth and one large orange eye at the center. He had a rign with hourglass shaped symbol on it.

"Chromastone!?"The creature exclaimed somehow surprised."How did I pick up a name for this one? Doesn't matter! Stay away from my friends!"He pointed his finger at Moth.

"At last I found you,Naruto."Moth said before turning into Fake Naruto in the flash of red.

"Wha? Why did you transform back? Did your watch time out too soon?"He asked confused. Fake chuckled and shake his head.

"No,unlike you I can detransform at will."At that Chromastone single eye winded."Strange,I don't remember putting a Crystalsapien DNA for the starter for Omnitrix. There was only Petrosapien DNA,If I remember correctly."He said,as Sasuke got up to see Fake Naruto and new creature."It seems like your friend finally show up. Sorry for punching you!"

"What the hell? Who is this now?"Sasuke grunted,trying to hide that his back was hurting a little.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura beamed."Are you okey?"

"I'm fine,Sakura. Who is this creature now?"He asked pointing at Chromastone.

"Um...That's me,Naruto!"Chromastone said,as they eyes winded.

"He's telling the truth. Look."Fake Naruto said and walk to Chromastone. He touch the dial on his chest and in flash of orange,Chromastone turn into Naruto."See?"

"Woah! How did you do that?"Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll teach you that later,for now..."Before Fake Naruto could finish,Sakura got between them.

"Hold on! What is happening?! Naruto how did you turn into that Monster?! Who you are really?! Explain NOW!"Sakura yelled at them making them flinch.

"Okey...I will start."Fake Naruto started."My real name is Albedo and I from planet called Galvan Prime. I'm one of the three people who created the Omnitrix on your wrist."He said pointing his finger at Naruto watch.

"So that's how the watch real name,huh?"Naruto whispered with chuckled."But why did you sent the watch to me?"

"I'm kinda curious too. Why did you choose that idiot?"Sasuke asked getting growl from the Blond.

"I'll get to that. Now I didn't send Omnitrix to you or anybody. All I wanted was to make sure Omnitrix won't get into wrong hands. That damn bastard Azmuth wanted to sell it to Vilgax,a scum who only want to rule over everything. So when I was helping Azmuth create Omnitrix,once he fell asleep,I've work on it myself. I added few things from me,just in case. After it was finish,I heard that Azmuth wanted to sell it. I hired a bounty hunter to steal it during the space travel in your solar sector. But...I don't know what happend to him. So I've build my own Omnitrix,which I call Ultimatrix to look for the real watch. Once moment it touch my body,I was turn into you. With that I knew where to look for the watch. Well,here I am..."

"Why didn't you instal some bomb in it?"Sakura asked confused."You could alway blow it up,even if Azmuth would sell it to evil person."

"I'd do that,If that old bastard didn't put the self-destruct mode in it,instead of me!"He barked and look away."I couldn't put another bomb in it. Azmuth would found out about it. So I had to find a bounty hunter."

"So what? Did you came here to take the Omnitrix?"Naruto asked,holding his watch tightly.

"No,I'd rather you to keep it than anyone from this planet. Beside I'm going to stay here and help you master the Omnitrix."Albedo said with smile,shocking Team Seven.

"You will?"Sasuke said surprised. Deep inside he felt small anger. He wanted the watch too. Just to kill Itachi and revenge the Clan."We barely know you. What if this is a trap?"

"I mean no harm. Beside it's not like anyone will find us. It'll be difficult to find _his_ creation."He said with small venom at 'his'."I've changed the signal that Primus is sending to our Watches. He won't find the right frequency or turn off the Primus itself. I send a treat message that if he tries to shut down Primus,all his important datas and his inventions will perish...eheheh."He said with grin.

"When did you get the watch,Naruto?"Sakura demanded.

"During Tree climbing training,back at Land of Waves."He replied getting tick mark on their foreheads.

"Why didn't you tell us?! We're on the same team!"She yelled at him.

"I was too excited and a bit scared at first. I wanted to keep it as a secret. Most of people hate me for a big reason,even thought it's not my fault. I feared that you will to start to hate me for transforming into Aliens."He explained,before he was smack by Sasuke."Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You really are an idiot...Jeez."Sasuke sighed.

"He's right. We wouldn't hate you. Like I said,We're a team. Don't ever forget that."She said with wink.

"You...Thank you and I'm sorry."Naruto said looking down."From here on now,no more secrets!"He promised with usual grin,as he look up at them. Albedo smiled looking at them.

"I don't want to break a touching moment,but I need your help Naruto. Or rather the Omnitrix."Albedo said getting their attention."It's not like I hate you or anything,but I really want to return to my Galvan form."

"I feel you Albedo. I wouldn't want to be stuck in Naruto's body."Sakura said smugly,causing Naruto to cry anime tears."But how Omnitrix is going to help you? You have this Ultimatrix on your wrist,right? Why can't you use it instead?"

"Because mine is only a better duplicat. It's seems like,because I appeared here,my Ultimatrix cause Omnitrix to recalibrate. Basically,it upgrade itself anc changed the playlist of aliens. That's why I need to unlock my Galvan form from the real source."He explained."I want you all to come with me."

"Sorry,but We can't."Sasuke stated."We still have Exam to pass."

"Yeah,that's right We need Earth Scroll in order to go to the tower and pass second exam."Naruto said with his arms behind his back.

"Hmm...Are you looking for this?"Albedo asked,pulling a Earth Scroll from his pocket. They look at it dumb stuck."Should I take this as a 'Yes'?"

"Yeah..."They said in unison."How did you get it?"

"When I was looking for you,Naruto. I came upon other group of people and they attack me. They wanted same thing as you did. After defeating them,I took that scroll with me."He explained with smile.

"Oh..."They mumbled. Things are getting more and more weird,by any second.

 **End of Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 5

„Second Exam:Passed!"

 **[Forest of Death,With Team Seven and Albedo]**

"So..."Naruto started."Since We have the Earth scroll,should go now to the Tower? We still have five days,right?"

"Or you can stay four days here with me ans train you in the using Omnitrix. I also want to unlock part of your old ones alien and new ones."Albedo offered.

"Well,If any team tries to attack us,We can alway take them down to make lesser competition." Sasuke concluded with nod."Okey,let's stay here for four days and help Naruto then."

"Okey then,Sasuke-kun let's prepare camp together!"Sakura said with blush. Sasuke look at her and with sigh,he noded. They left the two alone.

"Ne ne! How many aliens will unlock for me?"Naruto asked eagerly. Albedo chuckled and look seriously at Naruto."What's with that look?"

"Naruto,before We do that,I need to warn you. I told and your team that Azmuth won't find us...But that doesn't mean that Vilgax won't. I'm not only here to teach you how to use it,but also to prepare you to face the Vilgax. I'll help you in fight,but it will be up to you what to do with Vilgax after that. You need to be prepared to protect your world. Are you ready,Naruto?"Albedo asked. Naruto noded with determination plastered on his face."Then let us begin. Show me the Omnitrix."Naruto did as Albedo told him to and show the watch. He grab him wrist and start turning his dial back and forth. After about four minutes he was done."Okey,try some old alien..."

Naruto actived the Omnitrix and slam his hand on the dial. In the flash of orange he changed to Diamondhead,but his appearence changed. Diamondhead's lower body, torso, and the top of his head were similar to Chromastone's, consisting of indigo crystal which has black lines and dots over it. There are now six crystal shards on his back instead of 4, and he now also sports two more on the front of his chest. His eyes are orange, and he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Diamondhead!"Naruto exclaimed after transforming."I got new outfit,huh? Kinda liked old one more,but this will do."

"Good,now I'll teach how to detransform and change alien while transform."Albedo said and Diamondhead start jumping from excitment."It's really simple,all you have to is touch the Omnitrix symbol on your chest. At first it's tricky,because you don't know if you'll detransform or change form. Try to detransform."Diamondhead noded and touch the symbol. In the flash of orange,he detransformed."Good work. Naruto now transform to new alien."Blond was already at it and slam his hand on the dial. In the flash of orange light,new alien stood in Naruto place.

The alien was a robot-like alien with skin that is made of copper, with black stripes and a transparent piece of green circular glass on his chest, revealing gears inside of him. He wore Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Clockwork!"Naruto exclaim and look at his new body."I feel kinda fat...What this one can do?"

"You're Chronosapien,Naruto. Youcan slow down time around yourself, making it look like to others that you're moving at very high speed. By rotating the key on your head,you can create a projection of what happened in the past. You have more powers,but let's leave it for later."Albedo explained."This time,transform to another alien form."Clockwork gave thumb up and touch the dial on his chest. In the flash of orange,new alien stood in his place.

This humanoid/dinosaur alien about 12 feet tall . His skin was hard, brown, and a sort of beige color. Alien wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest."I see you're getting pretty good at it."

"Humungousaur!"He exclaimed and look at his body."What this big guy can do?"

"You possesses incredible strength and are able to throw an object to up to a high altitude, even into near-earth orbit. You have thick, armored hide, which is proven to be durable enough to withstand blaster fire and heavy impacts. You have the power to increase your own body size and mass. Vaxasaurian can grow up to 60 feet. His strength increases as he grows."Albedo explained with crossed arms."Let's try new aliens..."

 **[Four days later,15 hour before the end of Second Exam.]**

"Good work on your training Naruto."Albedo commented."Now you three go and pass the exam. Once you'll be free,I'll find you. For now I must go."With that in the flash or red,he tranformed into a large, red and yellow alien similar in appearance to a manta-ray."See you soon!"Were his last words before flying away.

"Let's go,you two."Sasuke said as he jumped on tree branch. Naruto and Sakura follow him.

"Say Naruto..."Sakura started,getting Blond attention."Can't you transform into some Alien that can transport us to the Tower?"

"Nah,I don't want to relay on Omnitrix too much.I can't forget about my Shinobi skills,remember?"He replied with grin.

"Naruto is right."Sasuke agreed,shocking them."Beside We're not far way from the Tower anyway."

Suddenly there was powerful gust of wind that send them flying back. Both Sasuke and Sakura were hit the tree and landed on the ground hard. Naruto got separated and landed far away from them.

 **[With Naruto]**

Blond barely got up and look around. _'Where is Sasuke and Sakura-chan?_ 'Then he suddenly heard a hiss and saw giant snake in front of him. _'Huge...I have never seen that Huge Snake before!'_ Snake lauch himself at Naruto,but Blond quickly jumped away. _'Behind me!_ 'Before he could reach Omnitrix in time,Snake wrap his tail around him. _'Dammit! I can't get to Omnitrix...'_ He turn his head toward the open mouth of Giant Snake,before he ate him.

He was slowly going down his throat. It was so slippery that he couldn't stop and active Omnitrix and transform _.'No! I can't die here! I have to reach the Omnitrix! C'mon!'_ He took a kunai from his hoster and was able to stop himself. _'Finally! Now let's go!'_ He quickly lift himself and quickly turn Omnitrix on. He slam the dial and in the flash of orange he transformed.

Outside,Snake was peacfully sleeping,untill his body bulked out and a name could be heard coming out of his belly."Humungousaur!"Suddenly Snake body exploded into tiny pieces."I'm not going to die untill I'll become the Hokage! Got that you stupid snake?!"He said shaking his body from Snake disgest juices.

He touch the dial on his chest and the flash he changed to moth humanoid.

"Big Chill!"He exclaimed,before flying away. After some time he found his team attack by the similar snake and Man-like snake wrap his body againts three branch,slowly crawling toward Sasuke location. He inhaled some and exhaled it toward Snake man body. His breath frooze part of his body from moving further.

"Sorry for being late..."Big Chill apologized smugly."

 _'What is this creature?'_ Snake man wondered,glaring at humanoid moth. _'I've never seen anything like this before...'_

"Good that you're here Na..."Sakura was stop by Big Chill shaking head.

"I'm here by order of the Hokage-sama. I overheard that some snake got into the Chuunin Exams."Big Chill said looking at Snake Man."You have no honour attacking a Genin,who's lower than you..."

Snake man smirked and look at the creature amused."I can't believe that this Old fool was able to find me out...And I thought Konoha security got worst. I was wrong,it got...stranger. Care to tell me your name?"Snake man asked,while licking his lips.

"How rude...Asking my name,before giving your own."Big Chill commented.

 _'With Naruto and the Omnitrix...We should be able to fight with his guy...Still he tought.'_ Sasuke thought looking at Snake man in front of him. Uchiha saw that he was trying to get rid of the ice on his body,but it was too thick.

"I see. Well there will be no harm if I tell you my name..."Snake man replied with shrug."My name is Orochimaru! The Snake Sannin."At that everyone eyes winded.

 _'He can't be...'_ Sakura thought in horror.

"One of the three..."Sasuke mumbled.

' _Man...What did We get outself into?!'_ Big Chill thought with small panic. _'Calm down...Orochimaru won't be able to hurt since I have this ghost like form. But the rest will be in danger...Think!'_

"I think it's time to tell your name..."Orochimaru said smirking. _'This ice is thick. I won't be able to free my body with strenght...I have to use that jutsu and mark Sasuke-kun. I don't think this creature is a Summon. The only thing I know about his this ice power.'_ He thought looking at the froozen part of his body.

"It's...Big Chill."Big Chill replied clenching his fist. _'I have to deal with him somehow. But how? Freeze him up all the way? This is a Sannin We're talking about! He won't be defeated that easly!'_

Suddnly Orochimaru open his mouth and spat himself in his true form. Then his neck extanded and he bit Sasuke neck. Big Chill quickly fly toward Orochimuru in order to freeze his body completly. But Sannin was faster and he get his neck back to his body. Then he throw kunais at Big Chill who became transparent and avoided the attack. Big Chill inhaled and exhaled another wave of ice breath at Orochimaru,who melted into a mud.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura exclaimed,trying to help screaming Uchiha."What did he do to you?!"

"You damn bastad Snake!"Big Chill cursed as he tried to freeze him. Orochimaru was moving at higher speed."What did you do to him?!"

"This is a farewell present."Orochimaru explained."We'll seek me out for power. See you later,Big Chill."With that he sand into the ground,leaving no trace of him.

Big Chill clenched his fist,before flying to Sakura and screaming Sasuke. He landed and detransformed."What did he do?"Naruto asked kneeling next to them.

"He bite his neck and some type of seal appeared..."She replied on break of tears."I don't know how to help him!"

Naruto gritted his teeths and slam his fist on the tree branch. Then his eyes winded."I think I know how you help him!"With that he active Omnitrix and turn into Clockwork."Clockwork!"He exclaimed.

"What this one can do? Heal Sasuke?"She asked hopefully.

"No..."He replied,making her look down."But I can do this! Move away Sakura-chan!"A orange light was coming out of the Clockwork chest.

Sakura gently put Sasuke on the ground and take few steps back. An orange ray came out of Clockwork chest and cover Sasuke entire body for few seconds. As soon as Clockwork stop,Sasuke stop screaming. Clockwork ended his ray and turn back to Naruto.

"What did you do?"Sakura asked looking at Sasuke who slowly get up.

"I kinda erase current Sasuke and swap him with one from minute ago. I'm not sure I just broke reality or not. But nothing is happening,so I think we're good!"He explained with weak chuckle. Sasuke look at them confused and alarmed.

"What happend? Where is Orochimaru!"He demanded,grabbing Naruto jacket.

"Oi,calm down Sasuke. He gone. We don't know where is he now."Naruto said and Uchiha let go of his jacket."Are you okey? What's the last thing you remember?"

"That you freeze Orochimaru body and you're talking with him."Sasuke replied and Blond noded.

"It's see. Doesn't matter,you probably don't want to know that Orochimaru bitting you."At that Sasuke eyes winded.

"He did what to me?"He demanded,while Naruto chuckled weakly.

"Nothing...Let's move before more crazier things will happend."He offered and they noded."This time I'll use the watch..."With that he turn Omnitrix on and slam the dial. In the flash of orange,he turn into Stinkfly."Stinkfly! Now hop on my back and let's get to tower."His team walk closer to him and quickly back off."What?!"

"You smell like crap!"Sasuke replied and Sakura noded.

"We don't have time for this! We have to get moving!"Stinkfly pressed and they gave a sigh. They slowly hop on his back and they fly away toward the tower.

 **[Some time later,Tower]**

Stinkfly landed on some branch and his team hop out,allowing him to detransform."The Tower is in front of us. Let's go on foot this time."They noded and landed on the ground. They walk to the front doors,open them and walk in.

It was a room with a board infront. There was something written on it. After reading them,they look at each other.

"Do you think it's telling us to open the scrolls?"Naruto asked.

"It seems like it."Sasuke agreed.

"Then let's open them."With that both Sakura and Naruto slowly open the scrolls. Suddenly smoke came out of the scrolls.

"Toss them on the ground now!"Sasuke ordered and they throw the scrolls. In the poof of smoke,Kakashi appeared with his infamous Icha Icha book."What? What are you doing here?"

"Yo! I see that cute little genins made it in time."Kakashi remarked with eye smile. He then look at Naruto and his wrist and saw that the Watch changed."Um...Naruto?"Blond rose his eyebrow and look at his left wrist.

"Yeah,don't worry. They know."He said with smile."Now I know it's called Omnitrix,because We meet a guy name Albedo. He was one of three who created Omnitrix. After the exam,I'm going to meet him again,so he can teach me how to use it better."Naruto explained,while Kakashi noded slowly and look at the rest of the team. They noded as well.

"Okey...I'll have meet this Albedo too then. Anyway,congratulation on passing Second Exam."He said proudly."Now,follow me..."

 **[Training Area. Inside of the Tower.]**

In total 21 team passed the exam. Right now they were in what seem to be a training area with two stone hand formed into at seal.

"First off,congratulation on passing the Second Exam."Anko started."We will now have an explanation of the Third Exam from Hokage-sama. Everyone listen well." _'Strange...Uchiha Sasuke seem to be unaffected,by the mark. But that's impossible,no normal person should be alive after this..'_

Hokage walk toward the Genins and look at each one of them. He cought and said."The Third Exam will begin. But before the explanation,there is one thing I want to make clear for you all. It's about the true purpose of this exam. Why we do a joint exam with the allied nations. „To mantain good relations with the allied nations" and „heighten the level of the ninja"...Do not let those reason deceive you. This ''exam'' is so to speak...The epitome of war between the allied nations. Now then...I will begin explanation of Third Exam,but..."Suddenly Konoha Jounin appeared out of nowhere and kneeled in front of Hokage.

"I apologize Hokage-sama. I,Hayate Gekkou,the judge,will explain."Hayate said.

"Please do."Hokage said with nod. Hayete rose and turn around toward the Genins.

"Everyone,before the Third Exam...There is something I want you to do..."He said pausing,because of his coughting."Fight in some preliminary matches to see who gets to advanve the Third Exam's main battle."

"Are you telling me that there are too many people for the real test?"Naruto asked and everyone noded.

"Pretty much...I don't know if it is because First and Second Exam were too easy. But according to the Chuunin regulations,we must decrease the numbers of participants for the Third Exam. If any one of you want to quit after explanation,just raise your hand."Hayate explained and look at everyone. Suddenly Kabuto rose his hand and smile sheepisly.

"I'll quit!"He said.

"Let's see...You're Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto-kun?" You may leave,then."With that Kabuto left the Area with small smirk on his face.

"Then let us begin the prelimitary matches. It will be a one-on-one match. In other words,it'll be like real combat. We'll only have ten matches,since there are twenty people. Winners will advance to the Finals. There are no rules. You will fight untill other person dies or is knock out or admits defeat. Is everything clear?"Hayate asked and everyone noded."However,if I the judge will say the match is over...It's over. The thing that hold your destiny is that electric board. On that board names of those will fight appear. Simple,right?"He yet asked and everyone noded again."Let start the first match..."

[...Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi]

{Canon,I won't bother writting it}

"Winner;Uchiha Sasuke!"Hayate said and Team Seven cheered."Now let's start second match."

[….Zaku Abumi vs Aburame Shino...]

{Canon,won't bother}

[…Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankurou...]

{Canon}

[...Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino...]

{Canon}

[...Ten Ten vs Temari...]

{Canon}

[Nara Shikamaru vs Kin Tsuchi...]

{Canon}

[...Uzumaki Naruto vs Izunuka Kiba...]

"My turn! My turn!"Naruto exclaimed happy. He couldn't wait to see Kiba face,when he beats him."Think you for waiting! It's finally my turn!"

"Yeah! We are lucky! We can win this for sure,Akamaru!"Akamaru barked in agreetment.

"Do your best Naruto."Sakura said lifting his spirit.

"Don't loose to him,dobe."Sasuke said getting growl from Naruto.

"Just leave this to me!"He said with grin. Both Kiba and Naruto jumped to the area and look at each other with smirks.

"Seventh Match,Uzunuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto..."Hayate said.

"I can't wait to show what I got! This will be so easy."Naruto said getting tick mark from Kiba.

"That's my line! Drawing you as my opponent was a good idea,right Akamaru?"Akamaru barked and Naruto shrug. Kiba put Akamaru on the ground and smirked.

"Is that okey?"Blond said reffering to Akamaruo.

"Yes,dogs and bugs are treated as weapons."Hayate said,getting nod from Naruto."It isn't a problem."

'This is even better...'Naruto thought with smirk.

"Akamaru don't do anything. I'll do this alone."He ordered and Akamaru noded."I'll beat you up in one hit out of pity."

"Whatever...You won't defeat me so easly."Naruto promised with determinated stare.

"Then...Begin."Hayate said and Kiba kneeled while making a hand seal.

Slowly his chakra leak out and cover parts of his body. He got on his four,as his nails got sharper. He quickly appeared in front of Naruto and elbowed his stomach,sending him flying back. But Naruto regain his balance and landed on the ground. He spat a little bit of blood,but overall he was fine.

"Stop acting tough! You're bleeding!"Kiba barked angry.

"What that it? Man,your punches are weak. Compare to that what was back at Waves it's nothing."Naruto tautned Kiba,slowly making him mad. Blond look at the Omnitrix. _'I can wait a bit more.'_ "Go ahead and use that Dog of yours."

"You'll regret this..."Kiba said and glanced at Akamaru."Let's go!"They dash at him together.

Kiba took and throw smoke bombs at Naruto. Blond couldn't see anything. It wasn't good. Suddenly he got multiple punches in the face,stomach and the back. Naruto run away from the smoke,only to see Akamaru launching himself at him and biting his arm. Uzumaki fall back to smoke again. After the smoke was gone,Naruto was still standing with smirk on his face. Kiba eyes winded at the sight of Naruto holding his Dog,by his paws.

"It's seems like you grown,Naruto."Kiba remarked with bitter chuckle."But you'll give me back,my Akamaru!"He quickly throw a black pill toward Akamaru,who ate it. His fur slowly taken red color,as he kick Naruto and got away from him.

"What the...? What the hell did you give him?!"Naruto demanded,jumping away. _'Was that a Food pill?'_

"That's why his name is Akamaru."Kiba said,taking his own pill. Akamaru jumped on Kiba back as he prepared the jutsu." **Beast Mimicry Jutsu:Half-beast clone!** "In the poof of smoke,Akamaru changed into Kiba clone.

"His eyes look dangerous..."Naruto mumbled,then he look at Omnitrix. _'Quess I don't have any choice...'_ He thought with nod,before looking at Kiba."Oi Kiba! You and your dog are not the only ones with special transformation! I got something just for you!"He exclaimed,before throwing smoke bombs on the ground around.

As the smoke rose up,everyone was wondering what Naruto was about to do. He active his Omnitrix and slam the dial. Kiba and Akamaru having enought of this dashed at the smoke screen. Once they entered the Smoke screen,they got punch away and send flying backward at the wall. Everyone gasped as they hit the wall and landed on ground. Suddenly out of smoke jumped large orange dog-like creature without eyes and with orange hourglass symbol on his chest.

"Roar!"Beast roared,as Kiba and Akamaru got up and look surprised at the Orange dog.

"What the hell did he turn into?"Kiba wondered,before shaking his head."Doesn't matter! Let's go Akamaru!"Kiba and Akamaru spinned at a ferocious speeds and went at Orange Dog.

Dog didn't move and quickly stop their attack with his bare paws. He hold both Kiba and Akamaru in the air,before slaming the at the ground throwing the up in the air. He jump at the near rail,jump from it just above the duo. His cocked his paws and slam them on their stomaches and landing on them,creating a smoke screen. Orange do touch the symbol on his chest and in flash of orange he was Naruto again. As he smoke cleared,both Kiba and Akamaru were lying on the ground unconsious.

Hayate walk toward the and check their vitals."They are alive. Medic! Winner;Uzumaki Naruto!"

 _'I kinda over did it.'_ Blond thought as Kurenai,Kiba sensei appeared beside him. She glared at him for a second,before medic came in and took both Kiba and Akamaru. _'Oh well...At least I won my match and I'm in finals.'_ He thought walking back to balcony.

 **End of Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto:Shinobi."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 6

„Paradox."

 **[Inside the Tower,after the preliminaries.]**

Rest of them matches went badly for the both Hinata and Rock Lee. In Hinata match,she was fighting with her cousin Neji. He wounded her pretty badly and she was almost killed. Thankfully Gai,Kurenai and Kakashi stopped him from finishing her. Lee who was fighting with Gaara,almost defeated him,but ultimately his left arm and leg were crush to the point where couldn't be Ninja anymore.

Despite little of knowing them,Naruto promised to avenge their defeat by fighting and winning Chuunin exam. Right now all of those who won preliminaries stood in front of Hokage.

"I will now begin explanation of the main matches."Hokage started with smile."Your main matches will be shown in front of everyone. We wish for all of you to show off all of your abilities as your country representative power. Therefore,the main matches will begin in one month.

"We're not going to do this right here,right now Hokage-sama?"Naruto asked bringing small chuckle to Old Kage.

Normally he would call him Jiji in front of everyone. Since he got in possesion of that Watch,Naruto changed but mostly remained the same.

"The one month is a time to conduct appopriate preparations."Hokage explained."In the other words,we are going to annouce to the Feudal Lords and head ninja of the individual countries that preliminary matches ended. And time is needed to gather those people to the main match."

"So this is a time for us to prepare."Neji concluded and Kage noded.

"It'll give you a time to understand your rival and improve on your skills."Hokage added.'But I don't think any of you'll have time to prepare for fight with Naruto though...'"You're free to go. Prepare youself and make your Villages proud. Ah! I would forget. You need to stay for second,so you'll know who are you fighting with. Walk to Anko-chan and take a number."With that everyone took their numbers and look at Kage."So number 1-2 will fight,3-4 too etc. But to We want you to have a surprise,so you won't find out who you will fight with. So memorize the numbers. That way,you'll have to push yourself to max,thus becoming stronger. That will be it. You're dismiss. Aside from you Naruto-kun."At that Blond rose his eyebrow and waited untill genins left the area.

"So what is it,Hokage-Jiji?"Naruto askec confused.

"It's about what happend in the forest. I know your team run into Orochimaru."Hokage said seriously."We thought that Orochimaru marked Sasuke-kun,so what happend? Did you kick his ass?"At that both Anko and Ibiki look at him in disbelief.

"Hokage-sama you cannot be serious."Ibiki stated.

"I know they survive the encounter with him,but this kid couldn't beat that Bastard Snake."Anko protested. Both Naruto and Hokage chuckled.

"Sadly,I didn't. He Snake remember?"Naruto said with cheeky smile,but quickly got serious."No...I'm still not in level to fight with him. Even with Omnitrix..."

"Do you mean the watch? You know it's true name?"Hokage asked,confusing Ibiki and Anko even more.

"Yeah,a lot of things happend in the Forest od Death. I would explain,but..."He trailed looking at Ibiki and Anko.

"You can trust them. Ibiki-kun,Anko-chan what are you about to learn is an S-rank secret."Hokage informed them. They noded and look at Naruto. He up roll his sleeve revealing orange watch."What happend to the Watch,Naruto-kun?"

"I got an upgrade from new friend called Albedo,so to say. I meet one of the creators of the Omnitrix. He helped in training Omnitrix. But he need it to unlock his true form,because he have similar watch. They both got link and by default,he was changed into me. So I need to go and help him since he did the same for me."He explained shocking Hokage and confusing the rest even more."That sound weird,I know but it is true. Anyway let me show you what I can transform into now!"He said,slamming the dial on his watch and in the flash of orange he changed form.

"Feedback!"Naruto exclaim after transformation Feedback had one orange eye in the middle of his head. He had two antennae and a tail each featuring a plug on its tip. He had four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback also had only two front toes. Feedback wore Omnitrix symbol on his chest."What do you think?"Both Ibiki and Anko were on alert,ready to attack but they were stop by Hokage arm.

"I see you got more power,huh?"Hokage asked with chuckle. Feedback grinned and put his hands behind his the back of his head"But were you able to got rid of Sasuke curse seal?"At that Feedback grinned and touch the Omnitrix. In the flash of orange,he turn into Clockwork."Did you somehow got rid of the curse with that one?"Anko heard that paid attention to Clockwork.

"No,I didn't."He replied shortly,causing Anko to sigh."Clockwork can manipulate time,so...I kinda erase Sasuke who got that mark,and swap him with one before Orochimaru puke and launch himself at Sasuke..."He explained with weak chuckle.

"Naruto,what you did was very dangerous!"Hokage scolded,making Clockwork flinch."You cause a..."

"Paradox!"Someone finish Hokage sentence. They look around for the source of the voice. Hokage saw a man standing on the balcony on their left and his eyes winded.

"No...But I thought you're dead."Hokage mumbled in total disbelief. Everyone else look at the balcony and saw a man reaching his late mid 30,with long white spicky hair. He was dress in old Shinobi gear from Third Shinobi War and with white cloak over it."How is this possible?"Ibiki and Anko gasped at the sight of man,while Clockwork rubbed his metal head.

"Um...Jiji,who is this guy?"He looked at the Man on the balcony,still confused.

"Well,this my supposedly dead student...Jiraiya the Toad Sage."Clockwork gasped as Jiraiya smirked. Suddenly in the flash of blue he appeared before them."What the? I didn't sense him move."

"Hokage-jiji he just walk in down from the balcony. You didn't saw that?"Clockwork said,shocking the group.

"Ah! Chronosapien,that's why you saw me moving normally."Jiraiya said with chuckle,as he look at Clockwork chest and raise his eyebrow."Hoo? I see now. The Omnitrix,huh? Well I have good idea how you might be. Naruto isn't it?"He asked,shocking Clockwork,who changed back to Naruto.

"Woah! How do you know me?"Naruto asked in awe.

"Well,I did..."He pause sensing Sarutobi stare on him."Don't tell me you've keep him dark. Especially since he had Omnitrix."

"Jiraiya..."Hokage snarled."Where. Have. YOU. Been?!"

"I'll keep this short. Remember when I told I was going after Orochimaru?About 13 years ago."Hokage noded remembering his conversation with him."I found out that Orochi-baka wanted to control time,so he could achieve inmortality. Orochimaru created some type of device. To get more infos,I took personality of one of the sciencetist. When he launch the device and created a portal,I revealed myself and fought with Orochimaru. That didn't gone way and I accidently destroyed something,which cause the portal to become unstable. I was suck into it and trap there for milions of years. I went insane,but after few centuries I became bored and decided to study the time itself. Now I have complete understanding over space-time continuum. Though...I forget my name in doing so. Thanks for reminder."Jiraiya said with grin,causing Hokage to gave a long sigh. Naruto and the rest stare at them.

"We'll go now,Hokage-sama. Don't worry,We'll keep it as a secret."Both Ibiki and Anak said in unison,before vanishing in poof of smoke.

"I'm getting too old for this..."Hokage said nursing his temples."Anyway how do you know this alien true name?"

"I've been traveling through time,Sensei. I saw many things,meet many people."He replied with smile looking at Naruto. He huffed his hair,which cause him to get tick mark."Naruto there is something that We must discuss. It's about what you did as Clockwork."

"What? What did I do?"Naruto asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you erase Uchiha boy with curse mark and swap him with the one from minute ago,you create a paradox. Something that shouldn't happend and has no sense."He explained,so Naruto would understand."My job is to look over accidents like this. I'm sorry,but I have to correct this paradox. Sasuke must get the curse mark."At that both Hokage and Naruto gasped.

"Jiraiya...there must be something we can do! Sasuke-kun didn't deserve to get it."Hokage said,looking at Jiraiya with pleading eyes.

"No! You can't do that!"Naruto yelled at Jiraiya who gave a sigh."I didn't use Clockwork just let Sasuke get that stupid mark anyway! Orochimaru wants something from him! I know that!"At that Jiraiya gave a chuckle.

"I know it must be hard for you,but there is no other way. I have to fix this or rather I already did. Sasuke is right now in hospital and Kakashi is sealing his curse seal."Jiraiya said,taking a old fashioned watch from his pocket. Hiruzen raise his eyebrow at the sight of familiar watch."So why didn't told him? Naruto have right to know. Even more with Omnitrix now."

"You know why. He may have matured,but Naruto-kun have to reach Chuunin rank first."Hokage replied with crossed arms."Beside I made a promise to him."

"Right...Oh well,Naruto it's seems like you won't learn about the truth untill will reach Chuunin rank."Jiraiya pouted.

"Oi! What are you not telling me?! So what should we do about Orochimaru then?!"Naruto demanded,but Jiraiya huffed his hair even more."Don't treat me like a Child for Kami sake!"

"Hahah...Don't worry,you'll learn in the month. Beside now that I have all the time I need...I can train you like I intended long ago. About Orochimaru,We'll deal with him in time."Jiraiya said,which shock Naruto."But right now,I have to go the Mount Myoboku. Gamabunta,Pa and Ma need to know that I'm alive. See you around..."He vanish in blue flash and left the two confused.

"Why so many things is happening right now?"Hokage sighed and look at Naruto."Naruto-kun you may go now. I need to get back to the office and finish the paper work."Blond noded and grinned.

 **[Outside of the Forest of Death. Training ground Seven.]**

Naruto and the rest of Team Seven,beside Sasuke appeared on Training Ground Seven. They look around and nothing happend.

"Didn't Albedo said We'll meet him after Second Exam?"Sakura wondered confused.

"I'm confuse too,Sakura-chan."Naruto admitted with nod."Maybe I can contact with him via Omnitrix?"

"Are you sure this will work Naruto?"Kakashi asked still reading his Icha Icha book.

"Might give it a try. Omnitrix contact me with Albedo."Naruto commanded with serious voice and nothing happend.

"Hahaaha...Quess I was right."Sakura chirped and Blond pouted,untill he heard a bip from Omnitrix.

 _[...Voice identification confirm. Welcome Naruto Uzumaki. I will now contact you with Albedo...Hold on...]_

Everyone eyes pop out and stare at the Omnitrix which just speak with robotic Naruto voice. Suddenly they was another bip.

 _[...Naruto? Is that you?...]_

"Albedo! Yeah,it's me!"Naruto said with grin."I didn't knew I could contact with you!"

 _[...Well,I thought it would be me,who contact you but whatever. The ship is in front of you. Wait for me!...]_

Suddenly in front of them,slowly appeared a giant space ship( **A/N:It's Tetrax Ship** ). They eyes winded even more at the sight of giant metal bird. Suddenly a ramp open and Albedo came out of it.

Now he was dressed in similar fashion as Naruto. But instread of orange and blue jacket and pants,he wore a red and black colored ones. Also Albedo didn't had Naruto headband.

"It's good to see you two. I see there a new person,how nice."Albedo commented glancing at Kakashi who was still looking at the space ship."Where is Sasuke?"

"He doesn't fell well,so he's in hospital."Kakashi explained looking at Albedo for the first time surprised."You're telling truth that this guy looks like your clone."

"You didn't believe me?!"Naruto outbursted.

"Of course I did. But it was sounding kinda strange to me."Kakashi explained with eye smile.

"If everything is clear now...Then get on the ship."Albedo said walking back to the Ship. Team Seven follow him as the ramp was slowly closing after they enter.

After few minutes and glancing at the various rooms,they stop at the cockpit.

"Woah! That amazing..."Said Sakura in awe. She couldn't understand the things around,but it look impressive.

"I think this is the cockpit of the ship."Kakashi concluded and Albedo noded.

"You're right...um I didn't catch your name."Kakashi eye smiled and look at Albedo.

"It's Hatake Kakashi,nice to meet you. I'm really thankfull for helping Naruto."He said with small bow.

"Of course. Now then...How about We go to one of my labs and unlock my galvan form?"Albedo offered and Blond noded."As for you two,feel free to have a look around the ship."With that both Naruto and Albedo left the two to explore the ship.

 **End of Chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Naruto:Alien Shinobi."

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 7

"Yunisu"

 **[With Naruto and Albedo]**

Naruto was leaning on the chair,waiting for Albedo to start his work on Omnitrix. He was still confused,why did they had to do this here. There was no really need,He knew that Albedo could unlock Grey Matter manually.

"Could you explain why can't you simply unlock Grey Matter."Naruto asked as metal dome was slowly forming around him.

Albedo put his metal googles and touch virtual keyboard in the air. He look at Naruto and smiles.

"I know what you mean. While I can unlock Galvan form manually,I need to do few things before that. For example,get rid of a bomb that Azmuth put in. I'll also work on few glitches and that will be it."He explained and Naruto noded now in understanding. Finally the dome closed and Naruto found himself in the darkness.

 **[With Sakura and Kakashi]**

The Two took a little detour on their own around the ship. They're in armory,which was a small surprise,training room and a room with hover boards. Right now,they're in one of Albedo labs. They look around impress by anything. Something caught Sakura attention. She saw a container with orange lights and a core on it. It was quite similar to Naruto Omnitrix. She walk to the table and touch the container.

"Ouch!"Sakura whined,as she touch the container and got electric shock."What hurt..."

"Oi Sakura are you alright?"Kakashi asked walking toward Sakura.

"Yes Sensei...I'm alright."Suddenly the container start to glow."What's happening?"

 **[With Naruto.]**

Naruto was amazed at the sight of himself in virtuality. But that was nothing compare to the build of Omnitrix. So it had so many tiny parts in that he couldn't count them. Suddenly he saw that both virtual and his Omnitrix core were glowing brightly. Outside of the dome,Albedo pull of his googles and glanced at his glowing Ultimatrix.

"Don't tell me..."Albedo quickly released Naruto who got confused.

"What's going on Albedo?"He asked jumping from the chair.

"It's seems like your friends activeted one of my prototypes. Let's find them!"Albedo said and they rush out of the lab.

They finally appeared in one of Albedo labs and saw Sakura and Kakashi covering their eyes from the blinding orange light. Suddenly light ended revealing a naked person on the ground.

It was a girl about year older than Sakura and Naruto. She had well develop body for age. She had long blond hair,green eyes and two whisker marks on her cheeks. She look at herself and blushed,before hinding her breats and down part of her body.( **A/N:Imagine Malpe from Nekopara** )

Naruto stare at her with blush in his face,before taking his jacket off and quickly covering the girl without looking at her. Sakura look at the girl curiously and a bit confused. Kakashi was dumbfound,while Albedo face palmed himself.

"Thank you..."She said with small blush."Where am I?"

"Who touch the Unitrix?"Albedo demanded and Sakura gulped."Why did you that?"

"I don't know. It kinda look like Naruto Omnitrix,who I was curious what it was."She replied ashamed."Anyway,why did Unitrix turn into a girl?"

"It took your DNA for her sex. She also got linked to our watches and took some of Naruto traits,as blond hair and those birthmarks."He explained and everyone noded.

"Wait! Is that mean,she My and Naruto sister or something?"Sakura asked a bit confused.

"Not at all. Imagine that if you two fused together to create new person."Albedo explained.

"I'm sorry,but I don't remember anything."Girl said raising her hand.

"You don't even remember your name?"Naruto asked kneeling next to her.

"Only something Yu..."She replied sadly.

"How about Yunisu-chan?"Naruto asked with grin and she look at him with blush.

She smiled and beamed."Sure! I like it..."Kakashi chuckled,Albedo shake his head with smile while Sakura eye twitched.

"Oi! All boys out!"Sakura demanded. Seeing that familiar fire in her eyes Kakashi and Naruto noded and left. Only Albedo remained."That include you!"

"I don't understand you. Remember that I'm a Galvan? I don't have intrest in young human girls."Albedo stated with crossed arms. Slowly he start to sweat and moved out of the lab.

 **[Sometime later. In Albedo other lab]**

"We're finally done."Albedo informed and Kakashi finish his book. He released Naruto who jumped out of the chair and walked toward the two.

"Is everything alright now?"Naruto asked looking at the Omnitrix.

"Yes,I corrected every important glitch. Let me unlock my form."Naruto stick out his arm and Albedo grab it. He touch Omnitrix dial and went into series of codes to unlock Grey Matter."Done! Let me see."He active his Ultimatrix and after few second he saw his Galvan form. He slam his hand on the dial and transform into Galvan."Ah,my body! It's so good to be back!"

"Glad that I could help you."Naruto said with smile as small hover board pick up Albedo and raise him up."So what now? Where is Sakura-chan and Yunisu-chan?"

"Sakura went for spare cloths for Yunisu-san."Kakashi replied with wink,which cause Blond to blush a little.

"How about I'll help you program the codes in Omnitrix?"Albedo asked and suddenly they heard doors open.

They saw Sakura and Yunisu in her new cloths. Yunisu wore a sleeveless orange qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design similiar to Sakura attire. Also it is tied with a black obi. She was looking down with small blush on her face.

Naruto stare at her with his own blush,which cause Kakashi and Albedo to chuckle.

"H-How do I look?"She asked poking her fingers.

"You look fantastic Yunisu-chan!"Naruto exclaimed with grin,causing her to blush more. Everyone smiled and chuckled."By the way,I never saw you wearing those cloths..."

"Well,I was planing to start wearing them when I would became Chuunin,but...I didn't so I thought Yunisu-san would like them."She said with giggle.

"Yeah,I think they look great. Thank you Sakura."Yunisu thanked with smile.

"So how about We'll take Yunisu-chan on the detour around Konoha?"Naruto offered.

"Shouldn't you be preparing I don't know...For final Exam?!"Sakura snapped and Blond pouted.

"I agree with Sakura..."New voice came in and they turn toward the voice.

"Jiraiya-sama?!"Kakashi asked in disbelieve."So Hokage was right...You're alive."

"Why yes! It is I,The Great Toad Sage and Time traveller,Jiraiya the Sannin!"Jiraiya exlaimed in his old fashined dance."I still got this!"

"Is this really Jiraiya-sama?"Sakura asked not really believing.

"Yeah,that's him..."Naruto replied with sweatdrop.

"Is he important or something..."Yunisu asked looking at Naruto,who smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"From the tales;Yes,of course. But in reality...Not so much."He explained,while everyone laughted even Jiraiya himself."Why are you laughting?"

"Because it's true...Before what happend to me,I was a fool and pervert. But after so much time alone,I've changed."Jiraiya explained with smile."Naruto let's go and train for a while..."Suddenly blue portal open up,surprising everyone. Jiraiya walk into the Portal and soon Naruto follow his foot steps. He stop and turn around to the rest.

"Don't worry...I'll back in the flash!"He assured,before walking into the Portal,which later closed.

"Yunisu-san,so wanna visit Konoha?"Sakura asked and Yunisu noded with smile. They walk out of the lab starting conversation about something.

"Kakashi..."Albedo started catching Hatake attention."I need a favor from you."

"What is it,Albedo?"Kakashi asked curious.

"Keep an eye on Yunisu."He replied and look at Kakashi."No pun intended."

"It's okey. But why?"He inquired.

"Because Unitrix is dangerous,even thought she a prototype. I created Unitrix and that's how Azmuth got idea to create the Omnitrix."Albedo explained and Jounin noded.

"I understand. I'll look after her."Kakashi promised and left the lab,leaving Albedo by himself.

 **[With Naruto and Jiraiya.]**

Naruto found himself in a strange place. It had no visible ground,only a night sky with stars( **A/N:Imagine When Naruto was trapped by Masked Man,in fillers when Tsunade was reading Jiraiya Book.** )

"Woah! What is this place?"Naruto asked looking around. There was no end to this place.

"To put it simply,We are in the space where time doesn't flow. You don't age,sleep,eat or drink. Just exist."Jiraiya explained and Naruto noded."We're going to stay here for about eight months."

"What?! Isn't that too long?!"Naruto demanded waving his arms around.

"Nonsense! It's just enought for me to teach you a few things about Shinobi skills and your aliens."He replied calmly with smile.

"Oh,okey..."He pouted and smiled.

"Let us begin..."With that he teleported away and took his fighting stance."After so many decades,I had to time get stronger. I might be even stronger than Hokage himself now."

"Yeah,right! No one is stronger than Hokage!"With that he dashed at Jiraiya who chuckled.

 **[Eight months later]**

Naruto panted as he finish his training session with Jiraiya.

"It's over Naruto."Jiraiya informed and Naruto look up to him."It's time for you to get back."With that he open portal and they walk into it.

 **[Albedo Ship;Lab]**

Albedo watched as Kakashi left his lab and then turn around to see familiar portal appearing again. He saw both Jiraiya and Naruto walking out of it.

"That was fast..."Albedo commented surprised. Suddenly Naruto drop on his knees and panted. Albedo quickly flies to him and examine him."What's happening to him?"

"Side effect of being too long and too short in Time Rim. His body is catching up to what normally would happend after eight months of straight training."Jiraiya explained as Naruto slowly was growing up. His muscles grown too. He slowly stood up,revealing that now he was 5'1 tall."Feeling better?"

"Yeah,how much time passed since We're gone?"Naruto asked.

"About a minute."Albedo replied with shrug."How strong are you now?"

"He more that enought to take a couple of Jounin with Omnitrix. With Shinobi skills,he ready to defeat at least four elite Chuunins."Jiraiya explained with thumb up,while Blond grinned."I also think my lessons about girls will become improvement since Naruto likes..."Before he could finish,Naruto cover his mouth his hand.

"Shut up Ero-sennin! It's not like that!"Naruto state with blush and took his hand back."I'll be going! I might catch up and help Sakura-chan showing the Village to Yunisu-chan!"With that He active Omnitrix and changed into new alien.

"Fasttrack!"It was a feline-like alien with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, legs, part of his head, and chest were colored blue. He had spikes on his hands and legs. He also had black Wolverine mask-like fins around his orange eyes. He has a triangle-shaped nose, and a thunderbolt-like design down his chest. He wore Omnitrix symbol on his chest."Gotta run! See ya!"With that he was gone,leaving a blue blur after him.

"Hahaha! That was cute."Jiraiya commented and Albedo noded."So what do you think about these two?"

"What do you mean?"Albedo asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."Albedo shake his head with smile.

"I know what you mean. But I don't think that will work. She artificial human."He explained with sigh."I'm not sure if He'd be happy with her."At that Jiraiya took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to Albedo."What is it?"

"Look at it yourself."He replied with smile. Albedo look at the picture and his eyes winded."That's not everything. Turn it around."Albedo did as he said and his eyes winded even more at what was written there."Is this a trick or something?"

"No...This can happend,but you need to make decision about Yunisu."Jiraiya said seriously."Everything depend on you. I'll leave you with your thoughts..."With that He teleported away leaving Albedo.

 _'What should I do?'_ Albedo thought looking up at the picture.

 **End of Chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't Naruto or Ben 10 Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 8

"Chuunin"

 **[One month later,Stadium-Main Chuunin exams.]**

During the month,Naruto mostly wass helping Yunisu adjust to the village. They became every close friends and Uzumaki was very happy about it. Other than that he was prepared to fight who ever he was going to. Right now Yunisu,Sakura,Kakashi and even Albedo who was in his human form were on the stadium. Thought he look a bit different,so civilians wouldn't get confused. He altered Naruto DNA a bit. Now he had red hair and dark green eyes and no whisker marks.

 _'Woah,so many people...'_ Naruto thought looking around untill,he spot Yunisu,Sakura,Kakashi and Albedo. He smiled and waved. Yunisa beamed and waved too. Sakura and Kakashi followed her,while Albedo simply noded _.'It's my time to shine...'_

"Ladies and Gentlemen..."Hokage started getting everyone attetion."Thank you for coming to Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha's Chuunin Selection Exam today. We'll now begin the main matches with the Eight that have passed the preliminaries. Please enjoy the matches..."Everyone cheered,before calming down.

"There are things I must tell you before We can begin."Genma started,looking at the Genins. He then took a paper out and show it to everyone."Here are those you'll be fighting with. There was a small change,so those are not original match-ups."

 _'So I'm fighting Gaara...?'_ Naruto thought with gulp. He glanced at Gaara,who was already staring at him. _'I'll have to use Omnitrix at some point...From what Ero-sennin told me,this guy is like me...I can't use Fox chakra properly,so ninjutsu or aliens...'_ "By the way,where is Sasuke? What if he won't show up?"

"He'll loose by default"Genma explained and Naruto gasped.

 _'That's weird. Knowing him,he would came here even if he had to drag his own body.'_ Naruto though confused _.'Hope you'll make it. I want to show you my skills and see the shock on your face!'_

"Listen up. Although the landscape is different,the same rules are apply as in preliminaries;No rules."Genma explained with smile."The will only end if someone dies or gives up. But if I decide that match is over,then it's over. Got it? Okey...First match is...Shikamaru Nara vs Temari of the Sand."

"What a drag...I have to fight with girl again."Shikamaru yawned,while Temari gritted her teeths.

"The rest of you need to go back to the waiting room."Genma added and everyone noded. After a minute only Shikamaru and Temari stayed.

 **(A/N:Same as Canon. I won't bother writting it.)**

"Winner Temari."Genma said chuckling. Naruto and the rest sweatdropped and gave a sigh."Next match...Uzumaki Naruto vs Gaara of the Sand."Genma informed and Naruto appeared via leaf shunshin. After Gaara appeared in his Sand shunshin."Are both fighters ready?"He asked getting nod from the two."Then begin!"

Suddenly a sand start to flow out of Gaara gourd. His body shaked and Gaara grab the right part of his face.

"I'm sorry...Don't be mad at me...I'll give you blood,so please...don't me mad at me...Mother."Gaara said with sick grin.

 _'What the hell is he talking about?'_ Naruto wondered,before crossing his fingers." **Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "With that couple of clones pop out to the existance."Go! Go! Go!"Clones rush toward Gaara,who quickly uses his sand to take them out.

He took first four clones,but those who remained quickly jumped toward Gaara who was uncover. Gaara put a sand barrier around him,as clones slowly start to glow before exploding and destroying the barrier. The real Naruto was dashing at Gaara with two swirling blue orbs in his hands. He jumped high in the air and pointed his blue orb at Gaara,who quickly raise another shield.

" **Twin Rasengan!** "Naruto exclaimed,slamming his Rasengan on the Sand shield breaking it. He pointed another Rasengan at Gaara with smirk.

Gaara grinned and Naruto leg was caught by Sand hand and Blond was throw at the near wall.

 _'That hurt...A lot...'_ He thought landing on the ground. He slowly stood up and look at Gaara,who was ready for him. _'Okey,this Sand is real enemy...Gaara doesn't seem to know any form of fight,so sand is doing everything for him...Time for the Omnitrix.'_ He smirked and roll up his sleeve revealing his watch.

 **[In the crowd.]**

"Naruto..."Yunisu whispered in worry.

"Don't worry,He'll be fine."Albedo assured with smile.

"Yeah,Albedo is right Yunisu-san. He has the Omnitrix by his side."Sakura said with grin.

 _'Wish...I could be by his...'_ Yunisu blushed and shake her head. _'Focus on the match...'_

Suddenly they spotted Sasuke in his new black outfit.

"You're late..."Kakashi commented with bored expression.

"I was training. Did I miss something?"He asked and look at battle area."Naruto is fighting with Gaara?"

"Yeah,so far he's alive so everything is okey. Good to see you again Sasuke."Albedo said and Uchiha noded.

"Let's focus on the match you guys!"Sakura said and everyone chuckled.

 **[Back on with Naruto.]**

 _'Um...Big Chill? No,maybe Goop? Or Spitter?'_ Naruto thought dodging Gaara sand attacks. _'Upchuck? Or Heatblast?'_

"Stop running Uzumaki!"Gaara shouted,as Naruto dodged another attack. But He quickly grinned as Naruto jumped just where he wanted.

As soon as Naruto landed,sand appeared around his feet and squeez it. Sand lifted him and start to slam him on ground back and forth. Crowd gasped at sight. Naruto quickly active the Omnitrix and tried to pick his alien. He slam his hand on the omnitrix and in flash of orange he transformed.

Now He was resembling a puffer fish. He had 3 spikes sticking out the top and bottom of his head. His mouth covers mostly the upper front of him, which is filled with dull colored, pointed teeth. His eyes are connected to the corners of his lips and are orange. Alien wore black pants that partly covers his stomach and had the Omnitrix symbol on the black pants.

" **Spitter!** "Alien exclaimed,before Gaara sand drop him from sudden transformation. Spitter get up and look at shocked Gaara." **Like my new look?** "He asked with grin,before spitting a concentrated blast of slime at Gaara.

Sand reacted too slow and Gaara was partialy covered by slime. Spitter touch the Omnitrix and transformed into new alien. Now he appearance was similar to an earth dry cell. He was black, with orange electricity and orange eyes. He had a white large lightning like line from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He had a hole on his head that can release electricity. He had a positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. He also had Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" _Buzzshock!_ "Buzzshock exclaimed and raise his hand as electricty formed around. He then lauch it at the remains of slime,giving Gaara electric shock. Buzzshock gave a thumb up and grinned.

Gaara drop on his knees,as the crowd cheered ignoring the fact that Naruto changed into alien. He was shaking from the attack,but slowly a sand dome formed around him. Buzzshock touch the Omnitrix symbol and transformed back to Naruto.

"Okey...Now what should I do?"Naruto asked himself wondering what was going on. With sigh he active Omnitrix once again and slam his hand on it.

In the flash of orange he turn into new alien. It was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white, with black on his upper half. He had four claws on both of his hands. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were orange.

"Cannonbolt!"Cannonbolt exclaimed,before rolling up into a sphere. He quickly start to spinning around until he became like motirized wheel and drive at Gaara dome.

As soon as Cannonbolt hit the dome,he started to press it trying to destroy it. Sadly Sand Dome bounced Cannonbolt off. Cannonbolt started ricocheting off the walls of the area and attacking Sand Dome in multiple angles.

Suddenly a circle shaped hole appeared on the dome and a giant monster-like hand shoot out of it and grab Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt returned to his form and start to wiggle. Suddenly Omnitrix symbol turn yellow and a yellow ray came out of it and cover part of strange hand. Then strange haand throw in away and Cannonbolt landed on the ground. He shaked his head,before narrowing his eyes at the retreating hand.

"What the hell was that?"He wondered,before looking at the Omnitrix symbol. It holded yellow color,before going back to usual orange.

 _[...New DNA sample added to the Condon Stream Database. New Alien unlocked and ready to use...]_

"Um...Okey? Wait! So what,Gaara is alien or something?"Cannonbolt burst out and waited for Omnitrix reply. But nothing came and with sigh he decided it was time for new alien. He touch the Omnitrix symbol and changed to Heatblast."Heatblast! Let's see how this sand dome will hold my flame!" He stick out his two hands together and wave of flames shoot out of them. Sand dome was consumed by hot flames,leaving no trace of it."Ha! Eat that! Let see..."Heatblast waited crossing his arms together.

After few seconds,the fire died and left glass dome around Gaara. Heatblast could see Gaara slowly standing up and glaring at him with hatred. Heatblast chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. Slowly a glass started to break,but Gaara didn't even flinch.

"You hurt...Mother...You'll pay with your death...UZUMAKI NARUTO!"Gaara screamed as the inner sand came out of his body. He created a sand arm and send it toward Heatblast fastly. He stopped few inches from Fire creature face."You're lucky..."Suddely white feathers start to fall from the sky.

"What the heck?"Heatblast asked looking at the falling feathers. _'Is this a Genjutsu? Does this mean We're are invaded?'_

 **End Of Chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 Series. Let's get started.

Chapter 9

„Crash of Titans"

 **[Stadium]**

Gaara retreated his sand arm and glared at Heatblast. He was very curious about Uzumaki transformation, but he could barely hold himself. Also he had to follow the plan.

"You're lucky Uzumaki..."He said,before grabbing his head and screaming in pain.

Suddenly Temari and Kankurou appeared next to Gaara."Oi! What's happening?! Aren't Sand allied with us?!"Heatblast demanded, before transforming back to Naruto.

"None of your concern Konoha-nin."Temari replied coldly, while Naruto gritted his teeths.

"Temari,we have to go. Now!"Kankurou said, grabbing his little brother and shunshing away. Temari only smirked, before quickly turning away and following her brothers.

"Hey,wait!"Before Naruto could transform again, he was stopped by Albedo who appeared as Big Chill."Albedo why are you stopping me?! I need to go and get them!"

"I know that! That's why I must give something to you."Albedo said confusing Naruto."Access Master control..."Suddenly Naruto Omnitrix flashed bright orange light.

 _[….Master Control Unlocked...]_

"Is everything unlocked?"Naruto asked excited."How many Aliens I can turn into?"

 _[….Over 1,000,911 DNA samples are now available...]_

"Once this invasion will be over, I'll lock the master control again. I don't think you're ready yet. Have fun..."Albedo said before flying away.

"Alright!"In the flash of orange he changed into new alien. It was a red, humanoid, manta ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix symbol on his chest."Jetray!"With that he flies out of the stadium and heads after Gaara and his siblings.

Not a minute later, he found them in the forest outside of Konoha. He shoot a orange beam from his eyes to make them stop. They stop and look up to see Jetray.

"I won't let you get further!"Jetray declered and landed on the tree branch.

"I hate this guy..."Kankurou said through his teeths.

"Leave us!"Gaara screamed, as two sand arms formed around him and throw his siblings away."We can finally finish out fight Uzumaki!"Gaara slowly started transforming into half raccoon."How do you like my own transformation?!"Suddenly he send his tail at Jetray who in flash of orange changed to another alien.

This one upper-body was covered with orange eyes and black pupils, although he ironically had no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He had dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest and feet. He wore orange pants and Omnitrix on his pants.

"Eye Guy!"He exclaimed,before his chest open up revealing a giant eye. The eye shoot orange beam at Gaara tail,partialy destroying it."Woah! That was awesome!"Gaara growled and reformed his tail.

"Just why are you in my way...Why I feel you're like me?!"Gaara demanded,making every eye of Eye Guy wide.

"Like you?! Don't make me laught! I'm nothing like you, I fight to protect my friends! That's why I'm here."Eye Guy explained."But I can agree with you on one thing...We both have demons inside of us. I can tell that you too went through hell...But that doesn't give you any right to kill everyone who oppose you!"Eye guy jumped toward Gaara and in flash orange he changed.

Now he was an alien with four arms, two pairs of orange eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Spidermonkey!"He exclaimed,before giving Gaara a solid punch in the face. He send him flying and before he could hit the tree,Spidermonkey shoot a web from his tail and pull him back for another punch. They both landed on the tree and Spidermonkey web him to it."Now will ya explain to me...Why did Sand Village attacked us?!"He said giving another punch in the face."I really don't want to hurt you,but you're not giving me any choice! Beside, I have to stop you, before You'll unleash Shukaku!"Then jumped back and landed on tree branch.

Sudden flow of memories, cause Gaara to scream in agony as more sand start to cover his body. Then there was a giant poof of smoke and Spidermonkey was pushed away. He landed on the ground and detransformed. Once Naruto look up, he gasped at the sight of Giant light browned Tanuki with seals around his body and one tail.

"Damn...Is that what Omnitrix scanned?"Naruto wondered,before quickly activating Omnitrix to see similar big Tanuki. _'Woah...Should I transform into him and fight fire with fire? No...I don't know what will happend if I transform into him. I might lost control as well. There must be someone else...'_ He turn the dial for another alien and raise his eyebrow _.'This could work...'_ He thought pressing the dial.

In flash of orange light,he start growing untill he was as tall as Shukaku. Now he was a tall humanoid creature with a large fin on his head, which was black at the front and red at the bottom. He has blade-like growths on his shoulders and spikes on his waist. He has red arms with two black lines and white fins on the elbows. He had wristband like outgrowths on his wrist and had orange eyes on his head with two extra eyes protruding on his cheeks, one on each. He has red feet with two toes on each foot and has a black sandal-like covering on the middle of his feet and a line on the side of his neck. He wore Omnitrix on his chest.

 **"What are you now?!"** Shukaku demanded." **I don't really care! I'll kill you and this pathetic Village!** "

"Way Big!"Way Big exclaimed,as he prepared his punch."I won't let you destroy my home!"Shukaku smirked and with his tail, he grab Way Big arm and throw him away.

" **Is that all you got?!** "Shukaku demanded,as Way big got up.

Way big that crossed his arms in X shape. Then a bright orange ray shoot out his arms at surprised Shukaku,who wasn't able to dodge. He got hi in the face and knock off his feet. Way big used that chance to pin him to the ground with his own body.

He then punch him the face."How do you like that?!"He asked with smirk,before he saw a dark violet ball forming around Tanuki mouth."Ah...shiiiii"Before he could finish he was blast away and send toward the sky with giant violet ball. Then it exploded and after few seconds Way Big hit the ground.'That hurt as hell...'He look at laughting Tanuki and his face. His eyes winded when he saw Gaara upper-body on top of Shukaku forehead. _'I see. It's worth a shoot. I quess it's time for something every small...'_ He thought, before transforming in flash of orange. The Way big was gone.

" **Oi! Brat where are you?!** "Shukaku shouted,not even realizing that a tiny orange light flied and landed on his forehead.

"Nanomech!"Some very squaky voice spoke,making Shukaku to listen carefully around him. It was Naruto who was now about an inch tall at full size. He had grey skin with a orange circuit-like design on it. Nanomech possessed orange wings as well as one large, orange cyclopean-eye. His body was a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and he had triangular feet. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest."It worked! I have to thank Albedo for this alien."With that Namomech transformed into Naruto.

" **It's you! I won't let you wake him up!** "Shukaku shouted and start shaking his head in order to get rid of Naruto. Blond quickly send chakra to his feet to stay and with good swing he landed a punch on Gaara face, waking him up." **NOOOOOOOOO!** "Slowly Shukaka body start to crumble apart.

Naruto grab Gaara and landed on top of the tree. Gaara slowly lift his head and look at Naruto.

"What the..."Gaara was blinded by sun, causing him to squint his eyes.

"Looks like your alright."Naruto commented."Gaara...that fight was pointless. You know...We're very much a like. We both host Tail Beasts inside of us, Nine and One Tails."Naruto said,making Gaara gasp."We both were lonely and hated by the Villagers. Because of that, We know true pain of suffering. And despite that,We're still different. You went with revenge and killing, while I wanted to make everyone to paid attention to me. I found friends and role figures,but you... You never got a chance. That's just sad."Hearing those words, cause tears to form in Gaara eyes. First tears since he was a child."But tell you what... How about I'll become your friend?"

"But why? We attacked your...Village. Why would you became friends with enemy?"Gaara asked confused.

"I quess that We still can settle this peacfully. Beside I think that this whole invasion was just huge misunderstanding."Naruto explained with grin. Suddenly both Temari and Kankurou appeared on other top of trees,prepared to fight."You're siblings are here."

"Give Gaara back!"Kankurou demanded bringing his puppet out.

"Sure..."Naruto replied shortly,making them raise eyebrow.

"Are you for real?"Temari asked confused."Why would do that?"

"Because Gaara is your little brother and he pretty much tired after out small fight."Naruto explained with smile.

"What should We do?"Kankurou asked glancing at his sister.

"How about We'll drop on ground level and talk this through?"Naruto offered, before jumping down and landing on the ground. Second later Gaara's siblings landed a few feet away from him."Now I'll put him on the ground and leave,I'll promise that I won't follow you."With that in the in flash of orange he changed to Fasttrack."I gotta go and see what's going in Village! See ya!"With that he was gone.

"What a strange kid...And those transformations."Kankurou commented with tired sigh.

"Temari...Kankurou."Gaara said getting their attention."I'm sorry..."

 **[Hidden Leaf Village. Few days later. Hokage Tower.]**

A lot of things happend during the invansion.

It was Orochimaru who got both Sand and Sound into his revenge on Konoha.

Jiraiya and Albedo help destroying Snake Summons and helping civilians evacuate. Kakashi and other Jounins with ANBU's were fighting in the entire village. Rookie Nine,minus Hinata were helping in fight and evacuation.

Third Hokage on the other hand was fighting with Orochimaru. But... he paid his life in the process. He was able to seal off chakra in Orochimaru arms,but to do that Hokage had to use Dead Reaper Seal. That was a reason, why he died. Naruto beg Jiraiya to turn back in time and saw Hokage, but Time traveler decline it. He explained that was a part of history and there was no way of changing it.

Right now everyone who took part on Invasion was on Hokage Tower to pay respect for the Old Kage. Each of every Shinobi of this Village took a white flower and put it on the Hokage altar. It was a long and sad day for the village.

 **[Two days later,Council Room]**

Naruto,Shikamaru,Sasuke and Neji stood infront of the Council. They're summon here by them.

"Do you know why are you here?"One of the Council Women, know as Koharu Utatane asked. No one replied."I see...You're here for very special reason. Since Hokage is dead,We have to point new Chuunins for him."

"That's right. All of you'll become Chuunin today. Uchiha Sasuke,Nara Shikamaru and Hyuga Neji step forward."Another Council member, knows as Mitokado Homura said. All three step forward leaving confused Naruto."For your bravery and skills, We're honoured to call you Chuunins. Congratulation."Each of them was granted with Chuunin jacket."You're dismissed. You, Uzumaki Naruto must stay here."They all left,giving glance at Naruto.

"Is there something you need?"Naruto asked crossing his arms."And why haven't I got Chuunin jacket?"

"Because you're not becoming Chuunin."Homaru said, making Blond gasp."From now,you're no longer Shinobi of Konoha. We're stripping you from Ninja's rights."

"Wait! Why are you doing this?!"Naruto demanded angry.

"Because you've become too powerful...Kyubi."A new voice appeared. From the Shadows appeared a man in his 60's. He was better know as Danzo, the old war hawk."Now, you're in possesion of a strange watch that can turn you into various creatures. You can even defeat a Biju without any problem...You're too dangerous right now, so We'll be taking your watch and use it for the good of Konoha."Two ANBU Black ops appeared behind Naruto,who was ready to transform and beat their asses.

Suddenly in the flash of blue, Jiraiya appeared behind two ANBU's and within a blink of eye, they dropped on the ground.

"What's the meaning of this, Jiraiya?"Koharu demanded."Do you know what you did?"

"Of course. I just save a civilian from ANBU."Jiraiya explained."Since you strip him off his Shinobi rank,you have to right over him. You wanted to take him to your dungeons and torture him. You want Omnitrix for your own greed. Am I right Danzo?"

"It's for betterment of Konoha. You know that Kyubi can't get stronger..."At that Jiraiya snorted.

"I see that in your old age, you became dumb."Jiraiya commented, causing Danzo to growl."Just like everybody else in this Village, you can't understand difference between Scroll and Kunai sealed in it. It doesn't matter,I'll be watching over Naruto from here on now."

"What do you mean?"Homaru asked confused.

"Those were the last words from Hokage. Here's the latter."He throw the latter and Danzo caught it.

"It's Hiruzen hand writing."Danzo said glaring at his deceased Team mate."It's not fake at all."

"As you can see, from now I'll watch over Uzumaki Naruto."Jiraiya declered.

"First hand over the watch."Koharu ordered pointing at Naruto wrist.

"I don't know how to take it off, so you can't have it!"Naruto stated.

"Jiraiya...Can you take it off?"Homaru asked.

"No..."He replied shortly.

"How about that alien with same symbol on the chest?"Danza inquired."Few of my ANBU's spotted a moth creature talking with you Kyubi."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not Kyubi! If I would be that I'd probably kill you long ago!"Naruto yelled.

"Is that a treat?"Danzo asked in calm tone.

"No...That's a promise."At that Danzo open his single eye and glanced at Naruto.

"I quess We're done..."With that Jiraiya and Naruto vanish in blue light.

"Kyubi still didn't replied at your question, Danzo..."Koharu said,glancing at her old friend.

"We have to keep an eye on him and learn everything about this watch. With it, no one will oppose Konoha ever again."Danza said,before vanishing in the shadows.

 **[Konoha,Naruto apartment.]**

"What I am going to do now?"Naruto asked as he sat on his bed.

"Well...Council have no right to do anything, so you have time for training your Shinobi skills and aliens."Jiraiya explained leaning on the wall."Catch..."He throw two small metal devices and Blond look at him confused."It's teleporter created by Albedo. It will allow to teleport to his place and back here. Think of it as Shunshin. The second one is mine. It'll transport you to the time void where you can train too."

"I see...Thanks?"Jiraiya just vanish without a word."Ah man...Where I'll get the money now?"He wondered with anime tears."I still have to pay the rent!"

 **End of Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series.

Chapter 10

„Retrievial Mission"

 **[Konoha. Training ground Seven]**

Naruto stood in the training ground seven waiting for everyone to appear. After some time both Kakashi and Sakura appeared. Second later both Albedo and Yunisu appeared too via teleporter.

"Hey Naruto!"Sakura greeted, before blinking in confusion."Oi, what happend to your cloths and headband?"

Naruto headband was now gone. His cloths changed to black pants and boots. His jacket had black sleeves,while the front had hour glass symbol and orange color. Basically he had Omnitrix symbol on front of his jacket.

"I'm no longer a Shinobi..."He replied, making them gasp.

"What happend? I was told that you're summon to get Chuunin rank."Kakashi asked in disbelieve.

"Because of the Omnitrix and Kyubi, they thought that I'm getting too strong and strip me off the rank."He explained.

"What do you mean?"Yunisu asked in worry."Who is Kyubi?"

"It's a Nine Tailed Fox spirit that almost destroyed this village..."Sakura explained with wide eyes."You don't mean..."

"I see that Humans are just as dumb as ever."Albedo commented shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm Kyubi jinchuuriki. While he's a prisoner, I'm his prison."He explained, looking down sadly. Yunisu walk toward him and hug him. After small hesitation Naruto hugged her too."Oh wait, where is Sasuke?"

"His curse mark...Somehow it got activated. Right now he's resting,but it's not as bad as before."Kakashi explained and Blond noded in understanding. Yunisu then broke the hug to give Naruto a little space."So...what will you do from now on?"

"I'm not so sure...I have to find some type of job, so I can pay the rent of my apartment."Naruto replied with sigh.

"As a Jounin, I have a big payment so I can share it with you. Beside buying my books and food, I really don't know what to do with it."Kakashi assured with eye smile.

"Thanks..."Suddenly in flash of blue Jiraiya appeared."Hey! Why are you here?"

"We have a mission Naruto. We're going to find my old team mate, Tsunade."Jiraiya explained, making Naruto,Sakura and Kakashi gasp."Yeah, Senju Tsunade the legendery Sucker. But she's better know as Slug princess."

"But what for?"Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"So she can become Fifth Hokage. I can't allow Danzo to become the New Kage. It'll be the end of Konoha..."Jiraiya said seriously, making every tensed.

"When are we heading?"Naruto asked, making Jiraiya smile.

"Right now. I know where Tsunade is..."With that, in the flash of blue they vanish.

 **[City outside of Konoha.]**

Suddenly out of nowhere, blue light appeared and second later Naruto and Jiraiya stood in front of a bar. Everyone gasped and screamed in horror. Naruto look confused at the civilian around them. Why were they so scared anyway?

"They scared, because they never saw Shinobi doing something like this. Civilians are scared of us, since We can do things they can't."Jiraiya explained entering the bar. Naruto caught up with him and start looking for Blond Slug princess."There...in the left corner."

Suddenly a Young Blond busty woman turn toward Jiraiya and Naruto with her cheeks red from alcohol. Her eyes winded at the sigh of her old team mate. The two walk to her and saw other person with black hair and eyes. The girl had Pig on her lap.

"I thought you're dead."Tsunade stated, crossing her arms.

"It's good you see you alive, Jiraiya-Sama."Shizune greeted with smile and Toad Sage noded.

"Like many others. It's great to see you again. I really missed you..."Jiraiya said with warm smile, which shocked her. Normally, he would stare at his breats, but now he was looking at her face."You heard that Sarutobi-sensei died, right?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru and I met not long ago."She replied, before looking at young blond kid."Who's that? Your new pupil? He looks a lot like previous one."At that Naruto raise his eyebrow confused."What's your name Kiddo?"

"Uzumaki Naruto..."Naruto introduced himself with proud smirk. Tsunade smiled and close her eyes.

"Not bad, but better if you change your style..."She said with chuckle, making Blond pout."Anyway why are you here? Also explain what happend to you..."

"Let's start with the last one. I was stuck in time stream,because of Orochimaru and his stupid experiment. I was there for thousend of years;I didn't age, drink or eat. I studied the time itself and became it's wielder...I know that sound stupid and unbelievible,but that's true."Jiraiya explained shortly.

"Yeah, that does sound stupid. But I believe you. You've always run into starnge things. But what the reason you're here with Gaki?"She asked earning growl from Naruto.

"I need to take you back to Konoha. You have to become the Hokage, before that bastard Danzo will do it."He said seriously, making her snort."Tsunade...This isn't a joke!"

"It is...Throw your live to die anyway. Sorry, but I don't want to end up like four previous idiots."Hearing that, make Naruto slam his hand on the table."What's up with you?"

"I can't believe I'm hearing this bullcrap! You're offered a position of Kage and you refuse it. I quess only men are made to be a Kage and not some old grannies. If it wasn't for my age, I'd gladly became Hokage..."Naruto smirked, as he saw that Tsunade was slowly boiling inside. It was play of words. For Naruto, the girls were strong too.

"What was that?! So you think, as a woman I'm weaker than you?"Tsunade demanded and Naruto noded with grin. Jiraiya smirked, realizing his student plan."So about a bet? If you win, I'll come with you and become the Hokage. But if I win...You'll pay all my lost bets. How about that?"

"Let's take it outside then..."With that they left the bar and were now outside. It a chilly night, but they didn't care."So...are there any rules?"

"You can use whatever you want. All I need is just a single finger."Tsunade said with smirk. Naruto smirked and roll up his sleeve to reveal Omnitrix. He activated Omnitrix and slam his hand on the dial _.'What the...?'_ In the flash of orange, Naruto transformed into a giant humanoind dinosaur.

"Humungosaur!"Humungosaur exclaimed and dashed at shock Tsunade. It was too late for her to react and she was punched by Humungosaur. It send her flying out of the side and rashing into a forest. Humungosaur touch the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and transformed into Fasttrack."Fasttrack!"Then he flashed to where Tsunade landed.

"W-What just happend?!"Shizune yelled and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Let's see how it'll end."Jiraiya said, as they flashed in blue light.

 **[Forest, outside of city]**

Tsunade slowly got up. Just what happend? She was about to teach the kid so manners about women and Kunoichi's. Then he suddenly transform into giant dinosaur creature. What was going on? That couldn't be genjutsu, she didn't sense any chakra what so ever.

She start looking around and see tree around her. Then she spot a blue and black cat like person.

"What now?"She mumbled, while Fasttrack grinned."Who are you?"

"That was easy. I'll defeat you, so Konoha will have Kage!"He said dashing at Tsunade with blinding speed. He punch multiple times, making her fall on knee."That all ya got?"He touch the Omnitrix symbol and transformed back to Naruto.

"How did you do that? Just how did you transform into those creatures?"Tsunade demanded.

"After this fight, I'll explain everything."He activated Omnitrix and slam the dial. In the flash of orange he transformed."Heatblast!"He exclaimed and shoot a fire ball at Tsunade who dodged it.

He shoot more fire balls at Tsunade,but he couldn't hit her. Some of the tree were caught in fire, by his attack.

"Oi! Gaki, it'll be over with this forest if you won't stop!"Tsunade yelled, landing on the ground and dashing at Heatblast.

She engaged with a taijutsu battle and Heatblast prove to be rather good at hand to hand combat. But because of the heat from his body, Tsunade wasn't able to gave him fully charged punch. She either dogded attack or used chakra to cover fist and punch Heatblast.

"I don't see a problem."Touching his Omnitrix,he changed to new alien."Water Hazard!"

Water Hazard appeared to be a red, mollusk-like alien. His eyes are orange and he didn't had a mouth. Behind his legs and on the top of his arms were small spikes that were grey. On his shoulders and legs, there were black spots. On his hands there were port holes, which could be used to shoot water. Water Hazard had four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet, there was a grey spike. His lower torso was grey, with two spikes on the side of them.

He shoot a hot water and and make her fall back. Water Hazard used this time to put out the fire, he caused. Not second later, he was punch by Tsunade and send crashing at the tree. Slowly he got up and look at Tsunade, who slam her fist on the ground causing small earth quake. The ground around them cracked and trees start to fall on them. Tsunade jumped high in the air and narrowed her eyes at Water Hazard, who was barely standing on his feets.

 _'Uhm...Let's see how you'll get out of that!'_ Tsunade thought, before she saw a manta-like shadow covering the forest. She turn around to see flash of orange

She saw an humanoid orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He had no tail. He was also muscular and has dark orange eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. A hour glass symbol was located in the center of his chest.

"Rath!"Creature exclaimed, while grabbing Tsunade."Lemme tell ya somethin Busty Old Granny!"He yelled as they're falling toward the ground."If ya wanna still be pretty, I recommend ya giving up! Or else I'll have to mess ya!"With that they hit the ground, hard. After dust clear out, Tsunade tried to rip herself out of Rath hard grip. But she couldn't. It was over."Whatcha answer is,huh?"

"Fine...You won."She said in defeated tone. Rath jumped back and transformed to Naruto."I don't think I'll ever understand how you do that...But tell me, do you want to be Hokage?"

"Of course! Becoming Hokage...is my dream."He said with determination in his eyes. For a second, Tsunade saw her younger brother Nawaki next to Blond."But...it WAS a dream."

"What do you mean by that?"She asked, getting back on her feet.

"He was strip from his Shinobi career. He's no longer a ninja."Jiraiya who appeared with Shizune in blue flash."Konoha Council strip him off Genin rank, because their feared that 'Kyubi' got too strong thanks to Omnitrix."

"What a bunch of old fools...I quess, that must be fixed."Tsunade said crossing her arms.

"It can't be fixed. Everyone in the Council and Civilian Council sign the papers. And because there was no Kage, it cannot be changed."Jiraiya said and Tsunade gritted her teeths."Oh well...Nothing We can do about this. We should get to Konoha."With the flash of blue they vanish, leaving destroyed forest.

 **[Konoha. Next day.]**

Today was ceremony for new Hokage. Everyone was happy that new Hokage was appointed and it was the grand daughter of First Hokage. Well everyone, aside from Konohamaru. He didn't want new Hokage so soon. After coming back to Village, Tsunade used her seals and medical ninjutsu to work on Orochimaru curse seal that Sasuke had. She was able to seal it and allow Sasuke to use his chakra to the max

Right now Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune were in Tsunade new office. She call both to informed them about something.

"Why did you call us, Tsunade-baa-chan?"Naruto asked confused. Tsunade got a tick mark, but decided to let it slide. _'I was about to ask Yunisu-chan to get some Ramen together...Jeez.'_

"I'm curious too. Why did you call me here too?"He asked, faking his curiousity. He was a time traveler! He knew everything he needed.

"Since Council made stupid decision, I'll have to give Naruto new job. Thanks to it, you'll be able to get some money to pay your rent."She explained and Naruto beamed."You'll one and first ever created special rank. It's called...Hero Rank!"At that Blond sweatdropped.

"Hero...Rank?"He asked confused."What's that..."

"Well...After spending some time here, I overheard that kids start to calling you a Hero. You know, after defeating a Biju. Some of the civilians even agreed with them and they're asking me for your help."Tsunade said with smile. Naruto scratched the back of his head and noded in understanding."Civilians will be hiring you for various things. But you'll be hired to help teams and in mission from C-rank to A-rank. For special occasions, also S-rank missions. As a bonus, you'll be given Sannin privileges, like leaving Village whenever you want."Naruto had stars in his eyes at hearing such beautiful things.

"So! When can I start?!"Naruto asked with vigor."Tell me! Tell me!"

"You'll start tommorow. You have to head to Kaneki's House in the south part of Village."Tsunade informed looking at the scroll."Your job is to entertain children on birthday party!"

"Nooooo!"Naruto yelled with anime tears. _'I just wanted to take Yunisu-chan to get some Ramen!'_

End of Chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

"Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 11

„Date and Three years of Training"

 **[Konoha. Morning. Kaneki Family House.]**

Naruto stood in front of Kaneki House with tired expression. He was so excited about Hero Rank and now he was going to entertain some bunch of kids. After this hell, he'll invite Yunisu for some Ramen. Or how he called a 'date'.

He ring the bell and waited for someone to open the doors. After about minute, the doors were open by a woman in her 30's with long dark hair and brown eyes. She was dress in white dress.

"Oh my! You must be Uzumaki-san! I'm glad you made it, our son was begging to worry that you wouldn't come. My name is Kaneki Yui."She introduced herself and stick her hand out. Naruto took her hand and shake it."Come in. Our Son Shino is outside in the backyard with his friend."

They walk into the house. Naruto had to admit, it was good looking house. Then they stop and Naruto saw a tall man in his early 40's. He had long blond hair and green eyes. He wore simple brown jacket and blue shirt under it and black pants.

"You must be that Alien guy."Man stated with crossed arms."Our Son is in backyard. Go and entertain him."He ordered with familiar glare. Naruto knew that glare too good. He was like the others back then."What are you waiting for? We don't pay you for standing in our house!"With that he left and Blond gritted his teeths.

"Don't take it to yourself Uzumaki-san. His mother died during Kyubi attack. Even thought I don't really like you and most likely throw off our house, I am thankful for your help in Invasion."She said walking away."Turn left and you'll find the backyard."

With sigh, he head toward the backyard and and open the doors. He saw bunch of kids running around. Suddenly something grab his jacket and he look down. It was a kid about 10 years. He was rather fat.

 _'He's even fatter than Chouji in his age...'_ Naruto thought with shiver."Ah, you must be Shino-san. Well happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks! Now transform into something!"He demanded tapping his foot.

 _'This will be painful...'_ Naruto thought with mental sigh."Well, you gotta be specific."

"Okey, someone tall and red."Kid said and Naruto smiled. He activated his Omnitrix and slam his hand on it. In flash of orange he transformed into Four Arms.

Four Arms now wore gold wrist and ankle bands, and black underwear that had a gold waistband, as well as two golden sashes that go across his chest. His eyes are orange, he has a black ponytail, and he wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Four Arms!"He exclaimed, getting attention of other kids. Bunch of othe kids gather around Four Arms and look at him in awe."Who want's a lift? As you can see I had enought hands."Everyone start yelling to pick one of them."Just hold on a moment. First will be Shino since today are his birthdays."He lifted Shino up with his right and then pick up three more kids. _'This will be a long day...'_

 **[Next day,Hokage Office.]**

"Good work Naruto."Tsunade commented with smile.

"Is there other mission you want me to do, Tsunade-baa-chan?"Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't have any requests from civilians or Ninja teams, so you're free today."At that Naruto grinned and quickly left the office without saying goodbye."Not even bye? This kid really needs to learn some manners."

 **[Albedo ship]**

Naruto teleported inside of the ship and start looking around. He start looking for Yunisu, only to find Albedo in his lab. He was working on something.

"Hi Albedo!"He called, getting Galvan attention. He turn toward him and smiled.

"Hello Naruto. Is there anything you need from me?"He asked, flying toward him on his small platform.

"Could you tell me where Yunisu-chan is? I can't find."Albedo chuckled which confuses him.

"Yunisu-chan,Hmm?Oh well, she's resting. What do you need from her?"He asked in amused tone.

"Well I wanted to ask her out for Ramen."He replied with small blush.

"And by Ramen, you mean date?"Albedo asked, causing Naruto to blush even more."You know, inviting other gender to have fun and stuff. Usually by the end of they kiss."

"No! No! No! I-I'm not inviting her for date! Stop thinking like that, Pervert!"Naruto yelled at him.

"That wasn't every nice thing to say!"Albedo stated with crossed arms."You need to learn control your emotions. But I quess you're at a certain age, so I won't hold a grudge."

Suddenly they heard a foot steps. The two turn around to see Yunisu half-naked, only a shirt and some panties. Her hair were messy and you could see that her shirt wasn't hiding her breats at all. Naruto blushed like tomato, as small blood run down his nose. He look at her feets, legs, upper body and her still sleepy face. Yunisu was wiping her eyes and yawning.

"W...hat...going...on?"She asked, finally waking up. She saw Albedo first and then Naruto who was staring at her, as if she was a Godness. She blinked and look down at her body. She then blushed and tried to make a word, only to stutter."Y-You...Pervert!"She yelled, hiding her breast and trying to cover down part of her body.

"What?!"Suddenly Naruto was punch in the face and send flying. He landed on wall and fell on the floor holding his face."Why did you do that...?"He asked with pain clear in his voice.

Yunisu blinked and look at Naruto on the floor. She dashed to Naruto and kneeled next to him. Girl grab his shoulder and start to shake him.

"No! I didn't mean that! Naruto, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"Her voice was slowly breaking and tears appeared in her eyes. She embrace him in tight hug. Then Naruto open his eyes and look up to see Yunisu crying.

"Hey...don't cry. I'm not dead, dattebayo. I forgive you."He assured, wiping her tears with his finger. She open her eyes and looked at grinning Naruto."You know today is a festival for new Hokage. How about We'll go and see fireworks?"

"Of course! I'll gladly go with you Naruto...J-Just let me get some better cloths. Sakura helped me get some cloths not long ago."She said with blush. He nod and Yunisu helps him get up. Then she leaves and Naruto glanced as she vanish behind the metal doors.

"Well that was cute..."Albedo commented with chuckle.

 _'So date it is!'_ Naruto thought with with smile."Today will be great. I can't wait!"

"So you do have feeling for her."At that Naruto paused and slowly turn around toward Albedo."I'm not saying it's wrong, but you have to remember that she artificial human. Are you sure that you'll be happy with her?"He asked, narrowing his eyes at Naruto face.

"Well...I don't know what do you mean by that. I'm sure that she's real and alive. I'm not sure if something will come out of it, but...I don't care if I won't be albe to make familly with her. I've never was truly happy in my life. For the first, I see hope when I look at her. I quess all I wanted from life is not to have people recoginize my power or anything, but to find somebody that would love me no matter what."Naruto explained, closing his eyes and smiling.

"Then I see no harm with you two being a couple."Unknowingly to them, Yunisu was overhearing their conversation. She blushed and poked her fingers together.

 _'Naruto...I promise I won't leave you. I would never do that...That's why don't worry.'_ She thought with smile and decided to walk in."I'm back..."They turn toward and Naruto blushed and stare at her. She wore a orange yukata with blue stripes. She had a cat shaped hair clip in her hairs."Don't stare at me so intensly..."

"Sorry! I totally didn't mean that!"He assured looking away still blushing."Shall We go?"

"Sure! Let's go!"She replied, while grabbing Naruto hand and dragging him out of the lab.

"Youngsters..."Albedo said chuckling.

"Tell me about it."Jiraiya, who appeared out of nowhere, agreed with him."They kinda remind the days, when Minato was dating Kushina. Good times, good times..."

"When will you take him for training trip?"Albedo asked glancing at nostalgic looking Jiraiya.

"Today, once their date will be over. And after he'll say his goodbye to everyone."Jiraiya replied and Albedo noded."When you'll finish _'it'_?"

"Because I'm not on Galvan Prime, it should take about two years to finish the core."He explained and Jiraiya smirked.

"After I'll be done with him and your final present, He'll become the strongest man on _this_ Universe."Albedo raise his eyebrow and chuckled.

"So that's how it is... Anyway, see you around."With that Jiraiya vanish, leaving Albedo alone."Better go back to work."

 **[Konoha festival]**

Naruto and Yunisu walk around the Konoha festival. They were in many spots. They play various of games, eat various of things. Naruto was never this happy, for the first time he felt like nothing could go wrong.

Yunisu on the other hand saw in the bliss. She never taken part in something, seeing so many beautifull things, people smiling and laughting, kids playing around, elder people still enjoying their life and so many more. She felt so alive and free. But spending time with Naruto was even better. She felt the same thing to Naruto, but she couldn't admit it.

After some time, they saw the Rookies of the Year. They also saw them and were surprise to see Naruto with quite beautifull girl. Naruto and Yunisu walked over to them with smiles.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you."Naruto said with grin, while scratching the back of his head.

"Hi Naruto...Who is that girl with you?"Ino asked with small wink on which Naruto chuckled nervously.

"This is Yunisu-chan, she move in here not long ago."Naruto explained and Yunisu stick out her hand to Ino who gladly shake it.

"It's nice you meet you, Ino."Yunisu said with smile. Shikamaru look at her a bit suspicious.

Hinata decided to check her and used her Byakugan to see if there was something wrong with her. There was nothing wrong, beside a strange tattoo on her neck.

"Oi Sakura-chan, where is Sasuke? Is he still resting?"Naruto asked, looking at Sakura in her pink yukata.

"Well, he's feeling better but Sasuke-kun doesn't like festivals."Sakura replied with sigh.

"I see you found youself a mate, eh Naruto?"Kiba asked with grin causing Naruto to blush. He look over to Yunisu who was chatting and giggling with Ino and Sakura. Hinata was in the corner sulking."Hey it's nothing to he ashame of. I'm actually glad that you found a girl. Now I can be with Hinata-chan."

"Um...Okey. Good for you."Naruto said with sweatdrop."Anyway, Yunisu-chan! There a good spot where We can see Fireworks. C'mon let's go!"He activated Omnitrix and in flash of orange he transformed."Fasttrack!"He grabbed Yunisu and run toward the spot.

"Man, I'll never get used to that..."Kiba commented with sigh.

 **[Hokage Monument.]**

A second later Fasttrack and Yunisu appeared on top of Yondaime Head. In the flash of orange Fasttrack transformed back to Naruto.

"Woah...What a great view!"Yunisu commented in awe."You come here often?"

"Yeah, I spend most of my time here as a kid. You won't get better view than here!"He replied with grin and sit down. He put a blanket so she could without make her yukata dirty. Yunisu followed and sit next to Naruto.

"What a beautifull night..."Naruto commented with warm smile.

"So I heard that you have new job."Yunisu started and Naruto gave a tired sigh."It's no so good, isn't it?"

"Well my first mission was to entertain kid on his birthday. It was painful day... On that day I wanted to invite you for a Ramen."She blushed and smiled, while Naruto pouted.

"Hey don't worry... The first time in a job is alway the worst, but then it's get better."She assured and that cheer him up a little.

"Thanks Yunisu-chan."He thanked and smiled at her.

Suddenly they heard a sound a look up to see firework goes off. Yunisu stare at the fireworks like a kid looking at giant candy or a toy. Naruto on the other stare at her with blush. He couldn't help it, she was just that beautifull. As soon as fireworks ended, Yunisu turn toward him and saw that she just few inches from his face. She blushed as stared at his blue eyes. They were staring at each other and it felt like ages. Then a final firework went on and exploded, as Yunisu lean on and kissed Naruto on his lips. They're kissing for a good minute, before breaking it. The two connected their foreheads and look at each other with blushed.

"D-Did you l-like it?"She asked nervously.

"Yeah..."He replied shortly with smile."Do you want one...?

"More?"She finished for him with warm smile. This time it was Naruto who kissed her. They kiss for another good minute. Suddenly they heard a cought. They quickly broke the hug and start to look around.

The two lovers saw grinning Jiraiya on top of Sandaime Head.

"I see you two are having really nice time."Suddenly He was hit by Yunisu Geta(A/N:Footwear)."Ouch! That hurt...I should predict that."

"You ruined our moment, you Old Pervert!"Yunisu yelled, while Naruto was ready to go alien and beat Jiraiya ass.

"Listen, I really have good reason to be here! Ah!"He said, trying to dodge another Geat coming right at him."Stop that!"

"Explain yourself, before I'll smoke your ass!"Naruto demanded and Jiraiya noded quickly.

"I'm here to take on training trip."Jiraiya started, getting Naruto attention."Akatsuki will make a move on all Jinchuuriki's and I need you to be prepared. That's why I'll give you time to pack everything and say your goodbye for now."

"No way...Dammit!"Naruto cursed and clenched his fist. Now that everything was going so great, him being a jinchuuriki ruins everything again! Just why can't he be happy for at least a day?! Suddenly he felt and Yunisu grab his hand, which cause him to look at her."Yunisu-chan, I'm really sorrt for this."

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about me, I'll still be here. That's a promise."Yunisu assured with smile.

"I quess there is no other choice, huh?"Naruto asked and Jiraiya noded with serious expression."Gotta go..."He quickly gave a kiss on the cheek, before activating Omnitrix and transforming into Big Chill."Big Chill! I'll see you soon, Yunisu-Chan! Let's get going Jiraiya."With that he jumpes from Yondaime head and flies toward his apartment.'I'll get stronger and stop Akatsuki once and for all.'

 **[Elsewhere, Akatsuki hideout]**

"In three years from now, We'll begin out hunt for Tail Beast."Pain, the Leader of Akatsuki said in firm tone. Every member of organization was here. They all stood on top of fingers of giant creature."Does anyone have a question?"

" **I have...** "Unknow voice came out of nowhere." **How are you going to obtain the last beast, if it's prison holds the most powerful thing in this universe?** "Out of the shadows appeared a tall humanoid creature, which resembled a Squid( **A/N:Vilgax from Alien Force** )." **My name is Vilgax and I'm here to offer you my help.** "He said with smirk.

 **End of Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi!"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started.

Chapter 12

„Homecoming and Troubles"

 **[Konoha three years later.]**

It's been over three years since Naruto left the Village. Many things happend during that time. Sakura, Ino and Hinata became Tsunade pupils. Yunisu, while she could use chakra, but only to certain point, she decided to work in hospital. Kakashi help Sasuke get control over his curse mark and start his career as ANBU. Albedo helped Village aquire better technology. Now they could send a message without help of animals or genins. That was one of things, but it was already great.

Suddenly something zoomed into the village, without anyone realizing. The blue blur was flashing around Konoha untill it stopped by Hokage tower. It was a blue and black Humanoid with wolverine mask.

"Good to be back."In the flash of orange, the humanoind transformed into Naruto. He haven't changed. But now he was taller."It's been a while and Village is still the same."Suddenly in blue flash, Jiraiya appeared next to him.

"Yeah, it didn't change that much. But there are new things, If I remember corretly."Jiraiya mused with smile."Let's go to Tsunade and gave her our report."Naruto noded and second later they teleported.

 **[Tsunade Office.]**

Tsunade was signing the papers given by Shizune. It was taking her forever, but Tsunade figure out that she could Shadow clones to speed up everything. Suddenly there was a blue flash and Tsunade almost jumped from her chair. She look at grinning Naruto and smiling Jiraiya.

"Don't scare me like that!"Tsunade yelled, while Jiraiya and Naruto chuckled nervously."I'm glad to see you two back. So how was your training trip, Naruto?"She asked with smile.

"It went great. I unlocked a few more aliens and learn new jutsus."He replied with grin. Tsunade noded and looked at Jiraiya.

"What will you say?"Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"Without Omnitrix, He can take on and defeat a couple fresh Jounins. With the watch, Naruto can take on anyone."Jiraiya replied with smirk.

"I see...Instresting, so how about We put that on test? Naruto go to training ground seven and wait there. You can be late if you want. Someone might be late as well, if you know what I mean."Naruto noded and activated his Omnitrix. In flash of orange, he transformed into Fasttrack."Fasttrack! I see later!"After that he vanish and left the two alone.

"I quess he really likes that alien..."Tsunade stated with crossed arms.

"Well, he likes all of them. But for quick travel he often use Fasttrack."Jiraiya explained with laught."So with who he'll fighting with?"He already know the answer, but he wanted to hear it from Tsunade.

"Konoha Nine, Their Jounin Sensei's and I. Also Team Gai will join us."She replied with smirk.

"Get ready to get your asses kick then. He won't be easy. I can only defeat him with my time travel powers, even if he can use them as well."He laughted, before vanishing in blue light.

 **[Konoha hospital]**

Fasttrack flashed throught the konoha and appeared in front of hospital. Then he zoom into the hospital and start looking for Yunisu. From the message she send to him, Yunisu start working as a nurse. It didn't took him longer then a minute to find her. Fasttrack stopped by the cafeteria. He transformed back to Naruto and saw her. He blushed at sight of her. Now she was taller and her breast grow a lot. Over all she was hot.

"Yu-ni-su-chan~!"Naruto chirped, making his girlfriend eyes winded. She turn around to see Naruto with grin plastered on his face.

"Naruto!"She called, not believing her eyes. Naruto rushed to her and hugged her. She hug him back and then they kissed."I missed you so much! When did you came back?"She asked after the kiss.

"About ten minutes ago. I'm so happy to be back here."Naruto said with grin, which cause Yunisu to grin."And I'm even more happy to see you again!"He planted another kiss on her lips, Blond didn't realize that they were people around. Mostly elders who were chuckling at the sight of young love."Anyway I'll go visit Albedo too and then head to training ground seven. See ya, Babe!"With that he teleported away.

Yunisu on the other hand blushed."Did he just called me a babe?"She started to poke her fingers and chuckle nervously.

 **[Albedo Ship]**

Naruto teleported in Albedo. He look around with smile. Nothing changed. Blond start looking for Albedo to find him, of course, in his lab. And he found him. Just like last time he saw him, Albedo was working on something.

"Hi Albedo!"Naruto called, making Albedo jump a little."Sorry that I scared you."

"Ah, Naruto... Good to see you again."Albedo said with smile as he turn away."How was your trip?"

"It was great and I unlocked bunch of new aliens."Naruto replied with grin.

"I know that...Only because our watches are connected."Albedo retorted with chuckle."Well do you need anything?"He asked putting his tools away.

"Not really, I only came here to greet you. I have to go to training ground seven."Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"Team meeting?"Albedo asked curious.

"No, Tsunade-baa-chan wanted me to meet there. She want to see how good I got."Naruto explained with proud smirk.

"Don't get carried away. While the power of our watches makes us the most powerfull Individualists, you can't forget that you're human. Without a watch you're just like everybody else."Albedo scolded and Blond noded understanding."Anyway, you should head to training ground seven, I still have work to do."Naruto in flash transformed to Fasttrack and vanished from the ship.

 **[Training Ground Seven]**

Fasttrack appeared some time later to see that he wasn't alone. There was everyone he knew. His friend, their Sensei's and Tsunade. He detransformed and look at everyone with smile.

"Hi Everyone! It's great to see you again."Naruto then put his eyes on ANBU with his friends."Hey, it's that you Sasuke? I know only one person with duck hair."ANBU growled, before taking his mask of to reveal Sasuke face.

"I see you haven't changed. You still are a dobe."Sasuke said with sigh."Anyway, Hokage-sama when can We begin?"He asked with slight smirk.

"Soon. Anyway, Naruto you'll be fighting with all of us at the same time. You're allowed to use both your Shinobi skills and Omnitrix. If you win, I'll be buying you a Ramen for the rest of my life, but If We win...You'll have to one favor for each of us."She explained with smile, which cause Naruto to chuckle."Don't be so sure of yourself. It's 16 against 1."She warned and Blond noded, changing his expression to more serious one. She smiled and added."Whenever you ready..."

 _'Okey, Tsunade-baa-chan and Sensei's will way more difficult to defeat, if they figh together...Let's see;Sasuke, Kiba, Chouji, Neji and Lee are heavy hitters. After them are Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino and Ten Ten. Truth to be told, Hinata is the weakest of the group.'_ Naruto concluded with sigh.' _I'll take her first. I'll have avoid Hokage, Jounins and the rest. With Shikamaru shadow jutsu, I have avoid him the most. So after Hinata, Shikamaru comes first. Then...Gai-Sensei and Lee. Their taijutsu is way above everyone else in here...This won't be easy,but I have my back up plans.'_ He thought with smirk before rising his hand seemigly heading for Alien first.

Kakashi and Sasuke dashed toward him first, to stop him from transforming. With smirk Naruto throw a smoke bomb at the ground, causing both Kakashi and Sasuke to run into the smoke screen. The two start to look around, before they saw two swirling spheres. Sasuke and Kakashi formed Chidori and point their jutsu at the spheres causing a large shock wave, which clear out the smoke.

Everyone saw Naruto with Rasengan in each hand fighting for domination with both Kakashi and Sasuke. Shikamaru saw his chance and used his shadow possesion jutsu. His shadow extended and head after Naruto. Blond saw and quickly canceled his jutsu to quickly jump away, avoiding Shikamaru jutsu.

He activated his Omnitrix and slam his hand on the dial. In the flash of orange he transformed into a ghost-like alien with a gaseous appearance and claw like hands. He had grey skin with black lines running all over him. He had single orange eye and Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

" _Ghostfreak!_ "Alien exclaimed." _Use that jutsu on me now!_ "Ghostfreak laughted, before lying toward Shikamaru.

Neji and Kiba tried to stop him, but they simply pass right throught his body. Shikamaru tried to run away from Ghostfreak, but it didn't work. Ghostfreak entered Shikamaru body and quickly gain control over it. Grinning, Shikamaru show everyone his bright pupiless orange eyes. Suddenly he punch himself in the face, knocking himself out. He fell on the ground as Ghostfreak came out of his body.

He detransformed and quickly avoided attack from Sakura, who wanted to punch him. He landed next to Hinata and without warning He kick her so hard, that it send her flying. Hinata hit the tree and lost consciousness. A little been taken by that, Ino and Kurenai in anger decided to revenge her student. She prepared a perfect genjutsu for him and Ino prepared her mind possesing justu, but before they could cast their jutsus saw a flash or orange and saw new alien in Naruto position.

It was a plant like alien who had five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He had orange colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one orange eye in the middle of his face. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Wildvine!"Plant alien exclaimed, as vines pop out of the ground. The vines pin Kurenai, Ino and Sakura to the ground completly. Ten Ten cut the vines heading her way, with her weapon. After small struggle, Sakura was able to free herself."Nice Sakura! Didn't expect you to free youself this quickly!"Wildvine said, while dodging attacks coming from Kiba and Chouji.

Wildvine then touch the Omnitrix on his chest and in flash of orange, he transformed to Diamondhead. "Diamondhead!" He exclaimed, as he stopped Chouji giant fist. Diamondhead tap his foot two times and a crystals shoot out of the ground unmobilazing both Kiba with Akamaru and Chouji."That was easy. Who's next?"Diamondhead asked before detransforming."Don't tell me it's a time out..?"

"It's seems like We won. Might as well give up."Sasuke said with cocky smirk. Naruto closed his eyes and stood still. Everyone look at him confused. After a second orange eyelid formed on Naruto closed eyes."What is that chakra I'm sensing?"

"This isn't good..."Tsunade commented."Be on your guard! Naruto is in Sage Mode!"She warned.

"Sage Mode? Hokage-sama you're not trying to say..."Kakashi choked, while narrowing his Sharingan at Naruto. He could see additional chakra in his system. Naruto open his eyes revealing yellow frog eyes."How did he...?"

"What's the Sage Mode?"Sasuke asked, feeling a little below Naruto right now. He didn't like it."And how come Dobe can use it?"

"Sage mode is something that only few people can do like Jiraiya..."Tsunade started."It's pretty simple to understand and feel, but to enter it and master it...It take some type. It's basically adding natural chakra to your system and enhance your strenght, speed, durability etc. Only that, but it can make your jutsu even more powerfull than before."She explained taking a fighting stance.

"What a youthful way to go Naruto-kun!"Gai exclaimed with 'Nice Guy' pose. Lee on the other hand was cry tears of joy.

"You're so right, Gai-Sensei! I only wish I could do such amazing things like Naruto-kun too!"Gai grabbed Lee shoulder, which cause him to look at his Idol with tears in his eyes.

"You shouldn't say such a thing! Lee you're great and don't you dare say 'no'!"Gai said and start crying river of tears.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-...!"Before he could finish, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and kick Lee in the head, sending him flying throught the forest.

Gai didn't seen Naruto untill he kicked Lee. Gai went for a punch as did Naruto. But Naruto wasn't able to land it, because Gai was away faster. Naruto was send flying, but he gave a smirk which confused Gai. Suddenly Gai felt like something punch him, which also send him flying untill he was caught by Kakashi. Naruto was able to land, only to be attack by Sasuke second later.

"Kakashi, what was that?"Gai asked nursing his right cheek."I'm sure that he didn't punch, so what was that?"

"My Sharingan saw like an aura covering Naruto body. It's looks like it's an extension of his body. So technically, Naruto did punch you."Kakashi explained with eye smile _.'Naruto...You truly become stronger in such a short time. Your parents would be proud.'_ Kakashi thought as he narrowed his eyes at the fight between Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"Sakura called jumping toward him and Gai. Second later Ten Ten appeared next to her."What should We do?"

"I don't think I'll much of help here. Naruto is on different level than."Ten Ten admitted with bitter smile.

"Don't say something like that Ten Ten!"Gai snapped and look at her with fire in his eyes."You're not useless! We'll find a way to defeat him!"

As Naruto dodged Sasuke's katana blade, he heard a bip from his Omnitrix and smirked. Naruto jump high in air, dodging yet again Sasuke blade. He activated his Omnitrix, while Sasuke waved series of hand seals.

"Don't even try... **Fire Style:Fireball jutsu!** "Sasuke spat a large fireball toward Naruto who slam his hand on the Omnitrix. In the flash of orange Naruto transformed to Heatblast.

"Heatblast!"Heatblast exclaimed, before sucking up fire from Sasuke jutsu."Nice try, Teme! Eat this!"He landed and send a massive wave toward Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged the wave, while Lee appeared out of nowhere and spinned behind Heatblast. Then Lee kick Heatblast in the head, as a payback to what he did early. Heatblast crushed into the ground and coughted a little. Sakura saw her chance and jump high in the air, aiming her fist at Heatblast. In panic Heatblast touch the Omnitrix and in flash of orange, transformed into an alien pile of goo.

" _Goop?!_ "Goops exclaimed confused, but it was too late for him to run away.

Sakura slam her fist on Goop body, shattering not only him but the ground as well. Sakura became blue, as she felt goo being on her entire body. She wanted to puke so much!

"Ah! Gross! Take it off me!"She shrieked and shake her body, trying to get rid of goo. A metal projector flew toward her taking all the goo away from her."Thank God! I couldn't stand having that gross thing on me!"Suddenly Sakura received a punch in the face so hard that she got knock out.

" _Ahhh...I don't really like this alien. Rarely useful and being him feels weird._ "Goop said with annoyed tone, before touching Omnitrix on his chest. _'I can only go up to four and can't use it for too long...'_ Goop thought as the orange flash cover his body.

In flash of orange Goop transformed to another alien. It was a small, white alien who had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it - decorated with a 10 symbol and what looked like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He had circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands which are green. The inside of his mouth is green with lines that give it the appearance of an amplifier.

" _Echo Echo!_ "Echo Echo exclaimed in very high-pitched and tinny voice. Then he suddenly clone himself to four identical aliens." _Okey guys...You know what to do!_ "The group turn their Omnitrixes to the right and touch Omnitrixes transforming into five Naruto's.

"Um...Okey?"Tsunade said with sweatdrop."So you basically make four clones, so what?"All five Naruto's smirked, before slamming their hands on the Omnitrixes. In massive flash of orange, everyone eyes winded.

"Diamondhead!"

"Cannonbolt!"

"Humungousaur!"

"Rath!"

"Clockwork!"The real Naruto exclaimed after transformation."Prepare yourself my friends!"

 **End of Chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

„Naruto:Alien Shinobi"

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto or Ben 10 series. Let's get started. This chapter will be also another crossover from my other stories.

Chapter 13

„The War is coming..."

 **[Training ground seven.]**

Everyone stare in shock at the sight of five transformed Naruto's. Clones and original grinned before dashing and rolling at them. Only Clockwork stayed behind, while smirking.

"Okey boys! Prepare your attacks!"Suddenly everything went orange, as Clockwork used his time powers to slow time.

Cannonbolt went for Sakura and slam himself into her body and bounced off from her, while Sakura was send flying slowly at the rock. Rath went for Sasuke, using his claws to wound him and then kick him in the chest, also sending him flying. Diamondhead slam his hand on the ground as second later, crystals rose from the ground around Kakashi, Gai, Ten Ten, Asuma and Lee. Just like with Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji, Diamondhead block their movements and point sharp spears at their throat. Humungosaur went for Tsunade and kick her, sending her flying at the trees.

"That's should be enought for now!"Time returned to normal. Sasuke crashed at ground. Sakura crashed on hard rock. Tsunade crashed throught many trees, while rest was trapped in diamond prison."Well, are you giving up? I can go like that for quite a while...'Not really. I need to stop before I'll faint.'Clockwork thought with mental sweatdrop.

"Fine...You won."Tsunade said, as she walk out of the forest while healing her rib cage."Man, you seriously became strong with those aliens and Jiraiya training."

Clockwork transformed clones look at him and so did he. Clockwork noded his head, while touching Omnitrix on his chest. Diamondhead, released his prisoners, while Rath quickly freed Ino and Kurenai. He transformed to Echo Echo and so his clones. They all return to his body and in flash, Echo Echo transformed to Naruto.

"Well that was sure tiring."Naruto admitted with grin."Anyway, Tsunade-baa-chan do you need anything else?"

"Hn. Without that watch you won't stand a chance."Sasuke stated with crossed arms.

"Well Sasuke, I still won."Naruto said with laught."Anyway, I'll go for Yunisu-chan! See ya!"With that he used Shunshin to vanish.

"My, my...Naruto learned Shunshin no jutsu."Kakashi commented with eye smile.

 **[Hidden Stone Village.]**

Iwagakure was the hidden village of the Land of Earth. As the village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Iwagakure had a Kage as its leader known as the Tsuchikage, of which there have been three in its history so far. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village provided a natural stronghold that it was very proud of. The village's infrastructure was built from much of the surrounding rock and stone, shaped into tower-like structures that are inter-connected by a network of bridges. The Tsuchikage's residence seems to be the tallest structure with a cone-shaped roof and bears the kanji for "Earth".

Onoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage, was currently sign pile of papers. With sigh, he finished the third pile."What a drag...I'm too old for this."Suddenly another pile of papers were slam on Onoki desk."Yeah...too old."

"Then why don't you give that hat of yours?"Kurotsuchi asked."Grandpa, you're getting too old for this."

"NO! You don't have any experience of how to be a Kage! You just reached Jounin rank!"Onoki yelled in annoyed tone. As he was about to sign new paper, ground shaked violently."What was that? Don't tell someone attacking the village!?"Suddenly some random Jounin bursted into Onoki office.

"Tsuchikage-sama! We're under attack!"Jounin informed as office shaked once again.

"By who?! How is such an idiot to attack Iwakagure?!"Onoki demanded, while jumping on his desk.

"We don't know...Those people or things...are nothing like we seen before!"Jounin explained, while the window behind Onoki desk exploded and send Tsuchikage flying back. His granddaughter quickly grab him and they backed away.

As dust beging to clear, Onoki and Kurotsuchi eyes winded at the sight of a tall green humanoid creature. He had red, menacing eyes and tentacles around his face. He was hovering on metal disk on what was left from Tsuchikage office.

"Who the hell are you?!"Onoki demanded standing up and slowly levitating above the floor."Why did you attaked our village?!"

"My name is Vilgax, the conquerer of many planets..."Vilgax introduced himself with smirk."Why attacked your Village, you ask? Well it's a warning for the Omnitrix wearer from Konoha. This will happend to his village soon and others, but for now I choosed this place."Suddenly Vilgax eyes glowed and laser beam shoot Tsuchikage chest, piercing right through his heart.

"No! Grandfather!"Kurotsuchi shouted in horror, as she caught Onoki body before falling on the floor.

Vilgax just snorted look at the villages, which was being destroyed by his drones. This planet...will be his soon. And so the Omnitrix.

 **[Hokage Tower, Tsunade office.]**

Naruto and the others bursted into Hokage office.

"Is that true?! Iwakagure was destroyed?!"Naruto asked looking at the worried Tsunade, Albedo and Jiraiya."What happend?!"

"Calm down, Naruto!"Sakura smack Blond hair, making him almost fall on the floor."Hokage-sama, just who was able to destroy whole Village."

"Only one person could do that..."Albedo started, while scratching his chin."Vilgax came to earth..."At that Naruto gasped.

"So he finally..."Naruto mumbled, which confused almost everyone.

"What do you mean? You know something we don't?"Ino asked with crossed.

"Vilgax is a powerfull crime lord so to speak. He's very dangerous alien, who conquered many worlds."Albedo explained."Azmuth, the person who I helped create Omnitrix was going to give the watch to Vilgax... But I stop that from happening and Omnitrix ended up with Naruto."

"So basically, because of you our planet might come to an end."Shikamaru concluded, which cause Albedo to look down.

"Listen, We don't have time for this. We have to prepare for Vilgax attack. It might come anytime."Asuma said and everyone noded."So what's our plan?"

"From our intels, other Villages will be attack too."Tsunade informed."We got information that all villages and what was left from Iwa to join forces together...We'll send a bit of our forces and some of you to the other villages. Naruto you must stay here. Konoha need it's hero."She explained.

"It won't be enought."Jiraiya said, getting everyone attention."Normally I wouldn't think twice before doing that, but this is serious matter and Shinobi forces won't be enought to defeat Vilgax army."Suddenly a blue portal open up on a wall next to him."We need back from the _'others'_..."

"What do you mean from _'others'?_ "Naruto asked confused, untill suddenly something very fast came out of the portal.

 **The Flash Ost-Saga sell**

Nobody could see who it was, only red blur and yellow lightings around. Who ever this was caused a literal tornado in Tsunade office. Suddenly the blur stopped and everyone eyes winded at the sight of new stragenly dress person.

The man was rather tall and young. He wore a red skintight bodysuit with mask and white logo and golden lighting symbol on it. Nobody could tell who it really was, but somehow everyone felt familiar feeling about him.

 **End of Ost.**

"Hey everyone! Woah! You almost look the same like my team and teachers!"The man said and everyone gasped at the sound of his voice."What? Ah you do not recognize, because of the mask. Sorry!"The man took his mask of to reveal that it was...Naruto with long hair."I guess you must be pretty much confused, but trust I feel the same."

"Hey! Why do you look like Naruto?"Sasuke asked on alert.

"Oi Sasuke, you really don't have to fear me or anything."Different Naruto assured with grin."It will be confusing to call me Naruto, so you can call me The Flash!"Everyone sweatdropped, while Flash chuckled nervously."C'mon it's good super hero name!"

"Yeah, sure...Why is the Flash here?"Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not done, there are more to come."Jiraiya replied while two figures came out of the portal.

First person was a man his mid 30's with short blond hair. His cloths contained a orange jacket and black cargo pants and combat boots. On his belt was written 10,000 and his back was kanji for 'Seven'. Man had short beard and whisker marks on his cheeks. He also had a orange gauntlet on his left arm.

Second person was about 17 years old with black duck hair style. His cloths contained black shirt and white pants with black shinobi sandals. He also had red wristwatch on his right arm.

"What the hell?! Is that Sasuke?"Sakura asked not believing."And that's older version of Naruto?"

"Correct, there should be one more person..."Jiraiya replied and glanced at the portal.

The last person came out. It was another Naruto, who was in his 20's. He wore a bit similiar cloths to Naruto with Omnitrix. But what shocked them was his eyes. Two Sasuke's took step back and gritted their teeths. This Naruto had the Sharingan in both of his eyes.

 **The Flash season 2 Ost-Stein explains a multiverse**

"Well...So that's how Ninja world looked like huh?"Sharingan user said looking around.

"Jiraiya, what's the meaning of this?!"Tsunade demanded, feeling strange.

"Well, let me explain then."Jiraiya started as hologramic tree appeared in the middle of office."There are unlimited dimensions and Earths. Every dimension has it's own Naruto and they might very similiar to each other or not. Think of time and space as this tree...This were you're 12 years old, this is now and this is where you're adult."He explained pointing at tree trunk."These branches represent different realities and time lines from the main one. Look at the roots..."He said pointing his finger at various roots and stopped at one bigger than others."This big roots is the begining of all Naruto's. From this root comes Naruto Prime."He paused to show Naruto Prime from his childhood to adulthood."The other roots are connected to the tree, thus allowing different time lines, realities and dimensions to be born."

"So in the other words, this reality...Our world is not the original?"Shikamaru asked and Jiraiya noded.

"If it wasn't for me, vanishing 19 years ago and Naruto not having the watch, this would the exact copy of the real one."Jiraiya explained.

"But why is Sasuke here? I mean the other one. He's not Naruto."Sakura asked confused, while looking at two Uchihas. Jiraiya smiled and chuckled.

"Because he's from parallel time line of this universe, where Sasuke found Omnitrix. Not Naruto."Jiraiya explained and Sasuke with Omnitrix snorted.

"To think the Dobe founded the Omnitrix..."He said with sigh."I'm ashamed of you, Me."He looked at his twin who snarled.

"Jiraiya! Do you realize what you done?"Albedo asked, pointing his finger at time traveler."What you did is very dangerous!"

"I know...But there isn't really other choice."Jiraiya stated, while Flash was staring at Albedo.

"OMG! It's an alien!"Flash exclaimed in excited voice."Nice to meet you!"He stick out his hand and with sigh Albedo shaked his hand."So I just want to know...Since Naruto's Prime is from Earth 1, then from which are we?"

"Well, You're from Earth 4, Naruto with Sharingan is from Earth 17, while Future Naruto and Sasuke with Omnitrix are from Earth 10. So our dimension is Earth 10."Jiraiya explained.

"But why did you brought us here?"Shinobi asked."There something Shinobis, like my Grandmother can't handle?"

"Grandmother?"Tsunade asked confused. Shinobi look at her with smile.

"Yeah...On my Earth, You married Dan and had child with him. My father, Minato Senju."Tears formed in Tsunade eyes, as she rushed to him and gave him a hug."I quess, my grandfather is dead in this universe, huh?"

"So Minato-sensei was a Senju in your universe?"Kakashi asked and Shinobi noded.

"Yeah...A lot of things happend. Anyway why did you call all of us?"He asked, as Tsunade broke the hug

"I brought you all here, because there will be invasion going on soon and We need your help."Jiraiya explaine shortly."It something that Shinobi world never dealt with."

"So what's the plan then?"Sasuke with Omnitrix asked.

"You Sasuke and our Sasuke are going to Suna, Flash and Future Naruto to Kiri, Shinobi and Albedo to Kumo."Jiraiya quickly explained.

"Sure you'll keep up old man?"Flash asked, while scratching the back of his head.

"I'll show you."In the flash of orange, Future Naruto transformed into Fasttrack."Fasttrack!"He exclaimed and look at Albedo with sad smile.

"It's good to see you Albedo."Fasttrack said and Albedo only smiled and noded."Let's see how's the fastest!"With that the two were gone.

"Okey, listen up!"Tsunade called getting everyone attention."Spread out and go help other villages! We have war to win!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"Everyone shouted and shunshined away.

 **End of chapter!**


End file.
